Handprint On My Heart
by HeySoulSister9
Summary: Set 7 years after the season 1 finale, things are very different in Atlantis. With the death of King Minos and the cure of Medusa, everyone's lives have changed drastically. Jason and Ariadne have married and are now King and Queen of Atlantis. They have a young daughter and another child on the way, but tragedy waits around the corner. Jason/Ariadne
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It was the early morning in Atlantis. Everything was perfectly still and not a sound could be heard; it was almost as if the entire city had been frozen in time. Sunlight was just beginning to seep through the curtains of the royal chambers, bathing the room in a soft, golden glow.

Two figures lay entwined on the bed, rays of golden sunlight dancing across their exposed skin. Their deep, rhythmical breathing indicated that they were both sound asleep; dreaming of blue skies and the gentle crash of waves washing up over Atlantean sand.

Suddenly a high pitched squeal erupted from somewhere in the palace, accompanied by the patter of little feet- the noise growing louder and louder.

The door to the royal chambers flew open and in burst an energetic little girl with long, dark, curly hair.

"Wake up! Wake up!" She squealed excitedly. "It's market day, wake up!"

She jumped onto the bed, landing squarely on Jason's stomach.

"Urgggggh." He groaned. "It's too early. The sun isn't even up yet."

"Come on daddy, it's market day!" She said in her familiar squeaky, high pitched voice.

"I told you she wouldn't forget." Breathed Ariadne, her eyelids still closed.

"Come on, come on." The little girl repeated eagerly, her big, brown eyes bright with excitement.

Jason sighed and allowed her tiny fists to pull him up into a sitting position.

"Analise, we talked about this. I need to stay here with your mother, you know that she's poorly at the moment."

Her little lip started to quiver and all the enthusiasm drained out of her voice. "But you promised."

"I know sweetheart and I really am sorry. We'll go next time."

She said nothing in reply, simply looking at him with those same big, brown eyes now brimming with disappointment.

"Please take her," Ariadne mumbled sleepily, her eyes remaining closed and a small crease appearing on her forehead.

"But I need to stay here and look after you." Jason whispered, stroking wisps of dark hair away from her face and gently tucking them behind her ear.

"I can ask Melina to stay with me."

"But what if something happens, what if I am not here and you—"

"I will be fine Jason. You worry too much." She said, placing her hand on his cheek reassuringly.

Jason was torn. He wanted to be there for both of his girls: but it seemed that was not an option.

"I already have my shoes on daddy." Analise burst out in her squeaky voice.

Ariadne squeezed her eyes shut, cringing at how the shrill noise reverberated around and around her head, like the echo of a train thundering through a tunnel.

"Please take her Jason, she has been looking forward to it for so long."

"Ariadne—"

"Besides... I fear if you do not take her I will never get any rest." She said with a weak smile, her eyelids closing, succumbing to her exhaustion.

"Are you absolutely sure, because I will stay if you want me to."

Ariadne nodded tiredly.

Jason sighed and gently stroked his fingers through her curls, the same way he always did to calm his nerves.

"Alright Analise, find Melina for me and then we'll go."

The little girl let out a squeal of excitement followed by a stream of 'thank you's and was out of the doors in a flash.

"I'll be fine Jason. I promise." Ariadne said in reassurance, seeing the worry in his eyes as he gazed down at her.

He sighed.

"Okay. But if you need anything- anything at all- send someone to get me and I'll come straight back."

Ariadne nodded, unable to keep her eyes open any longer.

The patter of little feet could be heard again and Jason turned his attention to the chamber doors to see Analise completely out of breath and with flushed cheeks. Behind her stood Melina, dishcloth in hand and soap bubbles between her fingers. It would not surprise him at all to find out that Analise has literally dragged her here whilst she was in the middle of washing the dishes.

"I'm ready." Analise said, skipping towards the bed.

As soon as she reached the side of the bed she took a long look at Ariadne and the excitement quickly drained out of her face. Ariadne was half asleep, her eyes closed, her face as pale as snow and her delicate features drawn into a pained expression.

"Will mother be alright?" Analise asked in a whisper, the fear unmistakable in her voice.

"Of course she will," Jason said softly, one arm wrapping around the small girl and hugging her to him.

Ariadne's eyes flickered open, a crease in her forehead appearing with the strain of forcing herself awake.

"Have a... lovely day sweetheart... and I want you... to tell me all about it... when you get back." She stumbled weakly.

"Okay." Analise said with a half smile.

"Try to get some rest." Jason said softly, bending to kiss her forehead. "I love you so very much."

'Love you too' Ariadne mouthed, unable to keep herself awake any longer.

s§s§s§s§s§s§s§s

The streets of Atlantis were alive with vibrant colours and exotic smells, bustling with people from all over the city. Row upon row of stalls lined the streets, selling everything from ornately crafted jewellery that glinted in the golden sunlight to restless goats tied to posts with lengths of string.

Analise paused opposite the animals, her eyes wide with excitement and her mouth open in a perfect 'O' shape. Jason gave her hand a little tug to pull her along but she stayed rooted to the spot. Jason followed her gaze to see what she was fascinated with.

Jason chuckled to himself. "You're not having one!"

"Oh but―"

"No buts. We are not getting a goat."

"But they're so lovely." Analise almost pleaded.

"When you are old enough to look after one yourself you can get any pet you want." He replied casually, managing to drag her away.

"Mother would let me have one." His daughter mumbled grumpily as she was pulled through the crowd.

"I very much doubt that." Jason said with a laugh.

The pair continued to wander the brightly decorated streets of Atlantis, admiring stall after stall and paying each merchant the appreciation they deserved for such astounding displays. They paid particular attention to the jewellery and material stands; picking out hair ribbons and glittering bangles for Analise and choosing material to buy for Ariadne.

Walking down the street again, the small girl's attention was caught by another stall.

"Daddy, daddy, look! Gingerbread men!" Analise squealed, her eyes wide with awe.

Jason looked at her little face, scrunched up with anticipation, her lips pulled into a wide smile, showing off several of her pearly white teeth.

"Where?" Jason said in mock confusion, putting his hand against his brow line and looking all around him.

"There! There!" she jumped up and down, pointing to a wooden stall.

"No, I can't see any gingerbread anywhere." Jason concluded, turning around in a circle and pretending to search the street.

"Here daddy!" Her tiny fist grabbed his arm and dragged him towards the stall, on which lay dozens of beautifully decorated biscuits.

Jason chuckled, realising his defeat.

"Go on then, you can choose one since you've been well behaved."

A broad smile broke out on her face and it warmed Jason's heart to see her genuinely happy after such a long time. She and Ariadne had always been as close as possible and little Analise had not been the same since Ariadne had become ill. It had affected her badly and for such a young child she was trying to cope with a lot.

"Good morning." she addressed the old man stood behind the stall.

"It is indeed." he replied, slightly taken aback by the politeness of the little girl. He had seen the Princess of Atlantis on various occasions- stood beside her parents at important announcements or accompanied to her mother to the market- but he had never encountered her before.

"How will I choose one? They all look so lovely."

The merchant beamed. "What's your favourite colour child?"

"Purple." she responded without the slightest hesitation.

"Then why not choose a purple one." he suggested, indicating a few. "May I ask how old she is, your majesty."

"She's―"

"I'm five years old." Analise piped up.

Jason and the old man both let out soft chuckles.

"Wow, you are a big girl." Analise straightened her back and puffed her chest out slightly, as if to support what he had said.

"I think I'll have... this one. Shall I choose you one too?" she asked Jason.

"Yeah, why not."

"Okayyyyy... you can have... this one!" She selected another gingerbread man from the display. "We should get some for mother too."

There was a silence before Jason spoke.

"Sure." he said half-heartedly, the word catching in his throat.

He couldn't tell her the truth.

Ariadne hadn't eaten anything in weeks. She could manage soup most of the time, but she rarely finished the whole bowl and she never had enough energy to hold the spoon herself for more than 10 minutes. Besides, whatever she ate always ended up on the floor (or in the basin if she could make it that far). She was becoming thinner and thinner and there was nothing Jason could do to stop it, no matter what he tried. Melina had been the one to help feed her for the last couple of weeks: having volunteered after seeing Jason fall apart while attempting to help her eat dinner one night. He couldn't do it anymore. He couldn't force the food into her mouth, watching as she struggled to swallow each spoonful- knowing that all she wanted to do was sleep but that she was trying to stay strong for him- and then to see it all thrown up on the floor anyway.

"I think she'll like that one. It matches her dresses."

Analise's voice pulled him out of his thoughts and back to the present. She was pointing to a gingerbread man with blue sweets as his buttons and deep blue waves iced across the end of his arms and legs.

"I'm sure she'll love it." Jason replied with forced enthusiasm and a smile to match.

"I'll take these three please," he told the merchant whilst handing over some gold coins.

The merchant counted the coins with shaking hands. When finished he looked up at Jason with astonishment.  
"Sir, this is too much. I cannot accept it."

"Nonsense." Jason replied with a smile. "You must have just miscounted them." His eyebrows were raised slightly. A glint in his eyes.

The old man seemed to understand and he returned the smile.

"Thank-you your majesty. I am grateful for your kindness."

Jason nodded before taking Analise's hand and walking down the street, admiring each stall as they went. It was busier now, the streets even more crowded than they had been earlier.

Ariadne should be here, Jason couldn't help thinking. It should be the three of them here; walking with her soft hand enclosed in his, chatting away, enjoying the beautiful day and soaking up the atmosphere. Instead his hand hung cold and empty by his side, with Ariadne lying exhausted in bed, a shadow of her former self.

She loved bringing Analise to market day. Normally he would simply watch as they got carried away (separated from the rest of the world in their own private bubble) picking out pieces of material and excitedly planning what dresses they could make with it. Jason would just stand and admire them both- the two most precious things to him in all of Atlantis.

As he watched Analise now, nibbling away at her gingerbread man, she reminded him so much of his wife. Long, dark, curly hair, big brown eyes and thick black lashes: she was the spitting image of Ariadne. She even held herself with the same poise as her mother; determined to be every bit as elegant and graceful as Ariadne.

It touched his heart on days such as this when Ariadne would pass from stall to stall trying on necklaces and bracelets, to see Analise's eyes gazing up at her mother with such overwhelming adoration.

But then, everyone loved Ariadne. How could they not?

A familiar, excited laugh erupted from behind Jason and as he turned to see what was happening he saw a flurry of curly hair and tiny limbs disappear into the crowd of Atlantians.

"Analise!" Jason yelled after her, sprinting to catch up with her.

She was quick- having inherited Ariadne's looks but Jason's athletic ability- and soon she was completely immersed in the mass of bustling people. Squeezing his way through gaps in the crowd and weaving around everyone in his path Jason started to panic, not seeing her anywhere.

This couldn't be happening.

This could not be happening.

He shouldn't have taken his eyes off her- not even for a second. Now she had disappeared and it was all his fault.

What would he tell Ariadne? He couldn't put her under any stress, she was far too weak to cope.

As he reached one of the side streets he saw a recognisable bald head amongst the sea of people.

"Hercules!" He yelled. If Hercules was here it meant Medusa would be nearby and between the three of them they would be able to cover a lot more distance.

"Hercules!" Breaking out of the crowd Jason saw Hercules standing with his arms open by a cheese stall: only 50 meters from where they had bought the gingerbread earlier.

"Hercules!" Jason panted, out of breath from rushing madly through the crowd.

Just then a little blur ran straight into Hercules' open arms.

"Hello trouble!" Hercules said, swinging the child up onto his hip and tickling her mercilessly.

Streams of giggles poured from her lips as she squirmed around, trying to escape his fingers.

Jason ran his hand through his hair. "Analise don't ever run off like that ever again." His words not coming out as sharply as intended as he was overwhelmed by relief.

"Sorry. I saw Hercules. I wanted to say hello." Her voice was low- the guilty tone children always used when they knew they had done something wrong.

"No harm done, hey." Hercules said, his words meant for Analise but his eyes focused on Jason.

Jason sighed. He knew there was no point telling her off, it was an innocent mistake and she would only get upset- and the whole point of today was to try and cheer her up.

"I won't lie, it's a shock to see you out here. You've barely left the palace in months." Hercules stated in his usual blunt manner.

"I've been busy."

He and Hercules had never been good at having heart-to-hearts. He was sure Hercules knew the real reason so there was no need to speak it out loud. Jason had been desperately reluctant to leave Ariadne's side; and so had spent every minute of every single day for the past months at her bedside, tending to her and telling her stories of his life in the modern world. There were no secrets between them: he told her everything and she accepted it all with an open mind, even though she often struggled with the concepts of things such as cars and mobile phones.

"Jason! What a lovely surprise. I wasn't sure if you would be coming today." Medusa spotted him from a nearby jewellery stand and rushed over. "Hello gorgeous." she said, stroking the top of Analise's head. "Are you having a nice day."

"Oh yes, we've had gingerbread!"

"Really!" Medusa replied enthusiastically, which was met by a fierce nod from Analise.

"Where's mine then?" Hercules asked, bouncing the little girl on his hip.

"We didn't get you any."

"None at all!" He said with mock outrage.

"No." Analise laughed.

"But I'm hungry."

Analise simply responded by sticking her tongue out at him, a cheeky glint in her eyes.

"Well... I guess I'll have to eat you then! Ommmmm nom nom nom nom nom nom nom nom..."

Analise erupted into a torrent of giggles as Hercules pretended to nibble at her ears and neck, his fingers tickling her stomach at the same time.

Medusa and Jason both burst into laughter watching the pair, but Medusa noticed that the smile didn't quite reach his eyes as it used to.

Medusa walked over towards him and laid her hand on his arm.

"How is Ariadne?" She asked softly.

Jason gulped, his throat suddenly dry, the words catching and tangling around themselves.

"Fine. Yeah she's urm... doing really well" He managed to force out.

Medusa nodded and patted his arm slightly.

"There is still hope Jason. There is always hope."

"She'll be fine. She's strong. Stronger than people think."

"Of course she is." Medusa took a deep breath and turned her gaze to the ground. She could not bear to look into those pain filled eyes any longer, shadowed and bleak from months of sleep deprivation. He could try to put on a brave face as much as he wanted but those eyes revealed everything. "How long did the Physician say―"

"Four weeks." His voice cracked in despair as he choked the words out. "Hell. It feels so real saying it out loud."

"Oh Jason," Medusa wrapped her arms around him and pulled him into a tight hug. "Then we make the most of whatever time is left."

Jason sniffed, blinking back tears. "I told myself I wouldn't do this today. That I would be strong for Analise."

"We can't be strong all the time Jason. Not even you." Medusa soothed, her hand rubbing circles on his back.

"They could be wrong though: the physicians. I don't believe anything they say. They still think it's all because her humours are unbalanced; they wanted to cut a hole in her side and let her blood drain out."

Medusa said nothing, simply squeezing him a little bit tighter.

"This is supposed to be one of the happiest times of my life. Why is this happening? To Ariadne of all people, not a day in her life has she done anything to deserve this. Why?"

Medusa paused for a moment, thinking of something to say which could possibly console him. But nothing would. Only his wife's recovery would mend the cracks in his heart and soul.

"I cannot answer that."

Jason pulled back slightly, his eyelashes blinking rapidly to stop the tears that had welled up in his eyes from falling.

"She told me to give you this," he sniffed, reaching into his pocket and retrieving a folded piece of parchment and a small wrapped box.

"What is it?" Medusa questioned as Jason passed them both to her.

"I don't really know. She said you have to read the letter first."

Medusa looked up at Jason, the confusion written evidently in her features and unfolding the letter she read the first line of the delicately formed writing.

"_Dear Medusa and Hercules_," she spun around to face Hercules. "Hercules, come read this, it's addressed to both of us."

Hercules walked over, Analise still sat on his hip chatting endlessly. He passed her over to Jason- who took her graciously, softly kissing her forehead- and went to stand as close as possible to Medusa with his arm wrapped around her waist, so that they could silently read the letter together.

_Dear Medusa and Hercules  
I hope you are both well and that all the wedding arrangements are coming along well. Analise tells me you have chosen some material for your dress, so if you need any help with it Melina will gladly help you- as you know I am not notorious for my dress making skills. Thank-you so much for asking Analise to be a bridesmaid, she is ever so excited and I fear she needs something to look forward to; these past months have not been easy on her and she is still so young.  
Your wedding present from me and Jason is inside the box; I know it's early but it felt like the right time to give it to you. Don't say that you cannot accept it because I will not listen and everything is already settled.  
I hope you like it.  
Love Ariadne x_

Medusa chuckled slightly on finishing the letter. Trust Ariadne to worry about things such as someone else's dress at a time when she was seriously ill.

"Is that the box?" Hercules indicated to the neatly wrapped box, which was small enough to fit inside Medusa's palm.

"I suppose so."

"Open it!" Squealed Analise.

"Why," Medusa said with a curious smile, "Do you know what it is?"

"I certainly don't," Jason stated in confusion. "The last time we spoke about wedding presents we still hadn't decided what to get you both. It's not as if you're in to the same things."

"Why are we getting it now? We're not even married yet." Hercules' face was a picture of pure bewilderment.

"Open it!" Analise repeated in her signature high-pitched voice.

Medusa's fingers found the folds in the wrapping and slowly ripped them open. Carefully she teared off all the paper until a plain, brown box could be seen. Opening the lid of the box she emptied the contents onto the palm of her hand.

"Oh Ariadne," Medusa gasped. "Jason, you must tell her we can't possibly accept this."

Jason attempted a small laugh. "You know she wouldn't listen if I did."

Medusa looked pack down at the palm of her hand. In it sat an ornate, bronze key with a label attached reading: _The house opposite the Well of Dionysus. You'll know it when you see it x_

Medusa let out a squeal of excitement and flung her arms around Hercules' neck. He laughed loudly and lifted her from the ground, spinning her round in a circle. Their lips crashed together and they laughed against each other's mouths.

"I can finally move out of that old bat's house!"

"I can move out of that dingy flat!"

Six years ago Jason had married Ariadne and moved into the palace, leaving Hercules and Pythagoras in the house that they had shared. Two years later and the house had burnt down as a result of one of Hercules' drunken accidents (something to do with a candle falling off the table onto a pool of ale on the floor, Hercules himself not really remembering how it happened having been completely inebriated at the time).

Pythagoras- after persuasion from Jason- had moved into a spare room in the palace. At first he had been reluctant as he didn't want to intrude, but Ariadne had given Jason the idea to employ him as the palace 'Mathematician' (basically an excuse to allow him to focus on his theorems and getting paid for it, so that he didn't have to worry about finding money) which delighted Pythagoras as he got his own chambers, private study and a large experimental room with all the equipment he could possibly need.

Hercules- however- rented a small two roomed house (if you could call it that) near to where Medusa was living, being too proud and too stubborn to accept help from anyone. When Jason first saw the house his initial reaction was _"You're renting a flat?" _which amused both Pythagoras and Hercules because apparently people didn't use the word 'flat' in ancient Greece. So that became the nickname for Hercules' house.

Medusa had been living with an old woman for the past seven years; after being cured by a witch seeking absolution from the gods (for a wicked deed she had performed) by healing as many people as she could. The old woman was generally short tempered and ill mannered, but she let Medusa reside with her free of charge, in exchange for help with cooking and cleaning.

Hercules placed Medusa back on the ground and kissed her again. He then let go of her and flung his arms around Jason.

"Thank you Jason. I am truly grateful. So much that I could kiss you right now!"

"Please don't." Jason grimaced whilst Analise pulled a disgusted face. Hercules gave a hearty laugh and patted Jason on the back, detaching himself he turned around to face Medusa.

"It looks like you've got no choice now, you'll have to marry me." Hercules said with a smirk, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Oh really?" Medusa draped her arms over Hercules' shoulders and raised herself on to her tiptoes, so that her face was level with his.

"Yes really. You're stuck with me now." His smirk turning into a wide grin.

"I could think of nothing better." She replied, and with those words she pressed her lips to his, a far-away, dreamy look on her face.

Analise yawned, her tiny eyelashes fluttering.

"Are you tired sweetheart?" Jason whispered softly into her ear, tucking a stray curl behind her ear.

She nodded sleepily, her eyelids becoming heavy and drooping closed.

"Do you want to go to bed?"

"No," She replied quickly, "...I want to see mother." She rubbed her eyes, trying to stay awake. "I miss her daddy."

"Me too." Jason said in a small voice, his breath catching in his throat.

"Can I see her before I go to bed. I want to check she's okay."

"She will be sweetheart, I promise."

Analise laid her head on Jason's shoulder, her little fingers grasping hold of his linen top as he turned to face Medusa and Hercules.

Hercules was stood slightly behind Medusa with his arms wrapped around her stomach, she with her back pressed against him, her head resting in the crook of his neck and her hands holding Hercules's against her midriff.

"We're heading back up to the palace. And I almost forgot: this is for you Medusa."

Jason took a step closer to her and handed her a letter out of his pocket. It was similar to the one before, but this one was sealed and slightly larger.

Medusa nodded, instantly recognising the familiar delicate writing on the front, spelling out her name. She took a shaky breath and tried not to shed the tears that were welling up in her eyes. "I'll see you soon gorgeous." She told Analise with a kiss on the forehead. She looked to Jason, opening her mouth to say something but not finding any words, simply seeing the pain and worry she felt reflected in his eyes.

As soon as Jason was out of sight Medusa slipped her finger under the seal on the letter, breaking it open.

"Should you read it now?" Hercules asked warily.

"I have to." Medusa unfolded the letter with great care and held it with shaking hands as she read the swirly writing.

_Dearest Medusa,  
I hope you like the house, as soon as I saw it I just knew it would be perfect for you two. You are both going to be so happy together and you deserve it more than anyone.  
I just wanted to say thank-you for everything you have done for me. You have been there with me through the hardest parts of my life and I will be forever grateful for the support and kindness you have shown me. You helped me through my father's death even though we barely knew each other back then. Gosh it must have been around six and a half years ago now but it seems like only yesterday. You were there for me at Analise's birth and both you and Hercules have both been so helpful in looking after her whenever I was ill or busy with regal duties. Please give my thanks to Hercules and tell him how much I appreciate everything he has done for her, I can see in the way he cares for her that he loves her dearly and she is truly lucky to have him. He will make a great father one day. Do not give up hope of that Medusa, nothing is impossible and I should know.  
I ask just one thing of you now. Please take care of Jason and Analise for me. I know Jason is certain that everything will be alright but I doubt that very much. He is struggling and all I wish is that there will be someone there to help him through what is to come, as you have done for me in the past. I actually found myself thinking the other day that I almost wished he loved me less; perhaps then it wouldn't be so painful for him.  
Until I see you again my dear friend.  
All my love, Ariadne x_

"Oh Hercules," Medusa gasped, tears rolling down her cheeks. "Don't you see what this is. This is her goodbye."

* * *

**Thank you sooooo much for reading! **

**I know this was a long chapter but I didn't know how to split it up so I just left it whole. Please review and tell me what you think, if you've ever written anything yourself you'll know how important and appreciated feedback is. The next chapter should be up within the week :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you everyone who read the first chapter, hopefully this next part should explain a few things.**

**I meant to upload it earlier but it took longer than expected to write with juggling work and coursework as well... but hey, life's better when it's busy.**

**Just a little author's note: Obviously Ariadne grew calling her parents Mother and Father, but I think Jason would be uncomfortable being referred to as "father", which is why Analise calls him "Dad/daddy" even though it isn't very Ancient Greek**

Chapter 2

Jason crept into the royal chambers, placing Analise on the floor; the little girl having livened up significantly after being allowed to eat Jason's gingerbread man.

Upon entering the room Jason's eyes immediately found Ariadne, sound asleep and lying tucked under the covers on their double bed with her head resting on her forearm.

She looked peaceful at least.

Melina sat next to the bed, a piece of material in one hand and a needle in the other, presumably mending a dress of some sort.

"How has she been?" Jason whispered, cautious not to wake her. His brow furrowed in concern as he gazed at her, noticing how pale she had become over the last few weeks, as if the life itself had drained out of her.

"She's been sleeping all day. I think she needed it. She woke up around four or five times, but only for a couple of minutes. Each time she managed to drink some water and told me to wake her when you got back... she was very persistent in the matter." She said with a small smile.

Jason nodded. "Has she eaten anything?"

Melina shook her head sadly. "No. I asked but she said she couldn't bear to eat and she was so tired that I thought it would be better if she were just to rest."

"Thank you, you have been unbelievably helpful and I am truly grateful. Have you had any rest yourself?"

Melina nodded. "A couple of hours. Pythagoras came and sat with her earlier and insisted that I had a break to get something to eat.

"Alright. You can take the night off if you wish."

"Are you sure your majesty. Should I fetch you something to eat first."

"No... I'm not hungry. Anyway you have already been so helpful, go home and rest."

"Thank you." Melina said with a half smile. When she reached the door she turned around to face Jason. "She_ really_ did want you to wake her up. She's been resting all day- it won't harm her to stay awake for a while, she'll be glad to see you both."

Jason stayed silent.

Melina waved to Analise- who returned the gesture enthusiastically- and then slipped quietly out of the room.

Jason's eyes roamed over Ariadne; taking in every detail and devouring the sight of her. He had missed her so much today. It wasn't the same going to the market without her, all day he had felt like he was missing something vital. Like a part of him was lost, trapped somewhere unreachable. He had missed the shy smile she would give him every time they caught each other's gaze, or the small nudge she would give him when Analise was unknowingly doing something funny, or the way she came alive talking to her people and complementing them on their stalls.

He had missed her so much it hurt. An unrelenting dull ache in his chest.

But should he wake her now? He wanted to but she looked so peaceful and he didn't want to disturb her: however much he wanted to see her beautiful eyes and heart-warming smile.

Jason leaned forwards and pressed his lips to hers in a gentle kiss.

He held his lips there for a moment, relishing in the feel of her deliciously soft lips.

Ariadne's eyelashes fluttered open slowly and she smiled into his lips.

"Good afternoon beautiful." Jason whispered, his warm breath tickling her cheek.

"Afternoon?" She asked sleepily.

"Mmmm hmmmm." Jason said in response while kissing her again.

"What time is it?" She yawned.

"About half past three- I checked Pythagoras' sundial on the way here."

"Really? I didn't realise I had slept for so long."

"How are you feeling?"Jason sat down on the edge of the bed and rested the back of his hand against her forehead to check her temperature.

Jason's voice was calm as he spoke but Ariadne could seen the worry building in his eyes. She knew how reluctant he had been to leave her this morning- and if she was honest she really hadn't wanted him to. But Analise had been looking forward for today for so long; and Ariadne would never do anything to upset her little girl.

"Better," she said with her best attempt at a reassuring smile. "I do not feel as tired."

She could tell by Jason's expression that he didn't believe her, but he stayed silent. He didn't want an argument.

"Jason..." She said quietly.

"Yes?"

"I really am fine."

"Okay." He managed a small smile- as unconvincing as it was- despite his doubts.

Jason watched as her eyelids closed, simply not having enough energy to keep them open any longer. Despite sleeping for the whole day she still seemed as tired as always.

"Where's Analise?" Ariadne mumbled, her eyes staying closed.

"She's wrapping you're present... which is supposed to be secret so act surprised when she shows you." Jason said with a slight laugh.

"Alright." Ariadne smiled. She opened her eyes and gazed up at Jason sitting on the bed beside her. "How was she today; did she enjoy it?"

"She loved it."

"Good. I am glad... I just wish I could have come. You sound tired though."

"You know what, I'm absolutely shattered: she's been rushing around all day and dragging me along with her. But it's not me you need to worry about." Jason found Ariadne's hand and enclosed it in his, giving it a light squeeze.

"I am alright. Honestly Jason."

Jason nodded, his thumb absentmindedly rubbing circles on the back of her delicate hand.

"Tell me about your day." Ariadne asked from behind closed eyelids.

"It would have been better with you there." he sighed, his words meaning to sound lighthearted and loving; instead they let slip the pain he was feeling.

She squeezed his hand back in a reassuring gesture. If she had the energy she would tell him how everything would be okay and that he would never have to go anywhere without her again. That she would always be here with him.

But she was tired and it was unfair on him to keep the charade going any longer.

Everything was _not_ okay.

On the verge of sleep Ariadne heard the small patter of feet and erratic breathing before the whispered: "Is mother awake?"

Ariadne dragged her eyes open and the smile that appeared on her face was not forced in the slightest.

"Yes sweetheart," she said brightly, "and I want to hear all about your day. Tell me everything."

"You'll regret that." Jason whispered as he bent down to kiss Ariadne's forehead. The little girl could talk for years on end and she would indeed tell her mother every tiny detail.

"There were so so so so many people and it was really busy and there were stalls everywhere selling the most lovely things. One lady was selling goats but daddy said I couldn't have one, but I told Hercules he could get one for the new house. Oh and there was a stall with so much pretty material hanging down... ooh ooh I bought you a present mother!" Analise darted off towards the wooden table in the centre of the room, her little hands searching through the piles of clean laundry, scrolls and drawings that Analise had done.

"Daddy I can't remember where I put it!"

Jason pulled a face. "But you only just had it."

"It's disappeared!"

Jason sighed and dragged himself off the bed. "Hold on, I'll help you look."

Jason and Analise both fumbled through the clutter, mumbling to each other about where it could be and that she 'couldn't have lost it already'.

Ariadne smiled to herself as she watched them together. They were so alike. Analise had Jason's clumsiness but also his courage, determination and fearlessness. She was undoubtedly going to be a handful when she was older; already she was constantly getting into trouble.

Grasping onto the side of the bed she pulled herself into a sitting position, pausing for a moment to combat the dizziness that overcame her, before swinging her legs over the side of the bed.

She gasped sharply as her bare feet touched the cold, stone flooring. She pushed herself to her feet wearily and managed a few tentative steps forwards.

She was so weak it felt as if her legs would collapse underneath her. She took a deep breath in an attempt to steady herself.

"It's here! It's here!" Analise cried triumphantly. Jason cheered and ruffled her hair playfully.

It was then that Jason turned around.

As soon as he saw her the smile died on his lips and concern flooded his every feature.

In a fraction of a second his eyes were roaming over her. She looked dangerously unsteady on her feet, teetering on the spot as if she had just got off a teacup ride at the fairs back in London.

Her eyes clenched shut, a deep frown on her forehead.

His eyes then landed on her hands, resting either side of her rounded stomach.

She hadn't been out of bed in weeks. Not even for a second. She wasn't used to the added weight of the large bump and although she was trying to support its weight it was clear she was struggling to stay standing.

Jason rushed across the room towards her. "Ariadne you shouldn't be up. You should be resting." He said in a panicked voice, placing his hands on either of her upper arms.

"I just want to sit by the window. In the sun."

"No, you need to be in bed." Jason tried to keep his voice calm but it was near impossible.

"Please Jason. I will go mad if I spend one more moment in that bed." She smiled reassuringly.

He said nothing, manoeuvring her in his arms so that he was supporting the majority of her weight.

"The whole city of Atlantis has been outside in the sun today, enjoying the market. And I cannot even see the sky."

Jason froze. She really ought to be in bed but surely it wouldn't harm her to sit by the window. She would still be resting. But she already looked so pale and exhausted, she shouldn't be doing anything that used up her energy.

"I found it mother!" Squealed Analise, holding a package above her head in the way a footballer would flaunt a trophy.

Ariadne turned her gaze from Jason to her daughter. "Oh well done 'Lise. Will you just do me a favour and put some pillows on the window seat for me."

Analise nodded enthusiastically in reply, skipped towards the bed and began to drag pillows off and placing them on the long seat that ran across the length of the window.

Ariadne kept her eyes focused on the table, averted from Jason's intense gaze.

"Ariadne..." He began, his hands resting firmly on her upper arms, subconsciously stopping her from moving.

Saying nothing (knowing that anything she said would be met with an argument) Ariadne unpeeled his hands from her arms and started to move with slow, unsteady steps towards the window.

Jason immediately looped his arm around her waist to support her- seeing how much her legs were shaking underneath her as she walked- and guided her to the window.

'Thank you' Ariadne mouthed to him as he helped her to sit down comfortably, propped up by various pillows.

Ariadne patted the space beside her on the seat. "Now sweetheart, tell me all about your day."

"Okay, but first you need to open your present." Analise said, sitting down and cuddling up to Ariadne. She handed her mother a flat package the size of an A4 piece of paper, who then opened it carefully to reveal a folded square of thin, deep blue, chiffon-like material with golden leaves decorating the edges.

"Oh, it is beautiful. Thank you." Ariadne said with a gasp.

Analise beamed. "I thought you could use it to make a dress. We haven't made dresses in ages... not since you got poorly. Daddy saw this material and said you used to have a dress like this a long time ago, when he first met you, but that you threw it out because ripped while I was in your tummy."

Ariadne looked to Jason with a confused expression. "That must have been almost six years ago- how do you even remember that?"

"How could I forget." Jason answered with a smile. "The first time I set eyes on you- the day the tributes were being sent to the minotaur and you came to see me and gave me that ball of thread- you were wearing a dress similar to this and you looked breathtaking. I thought to myself 'I have to survive because I _need_ to see this girl again.' So I did."

Ariadne had a few tears in her eyes listening to him speak so sincerely. "I love you." She said, her voice soft.

"I love you too." He bent down and captured her lips with his before pressing a small kiss to Analise's temple.

"And I brought you some gingerbread too mother." Analise blurted out, oblivious (as usual) to the emotional turn that the conversation had taken.

Analise dived off the seat and rushed to the far end of the room. She darted back and jumped onto the seat, holding out the gingerbread to her mother, the strong aroma of spices and the sickly sweet smell of the icing instantly flooding the air.

Ariadne shook her head erratically, "Jason..." She urged.

"Let's just put that on the table for a moment, mother doesn't want to eat anything right now; her tummy is still poorly." Jason lifted Analise (still clutching the gingerbread) off the seat and gave her a slight push in the direction of the table.

Ariadne gagged, her face scrunched up in nausea.

"Deep breaths. Deep breaths." Jason reminded whilst rubbing her shoulders.

Suddenly Ariadne clamped her hand over her mouth and pushed herself to her feet. She tried to rush across the room but her body was too weak and she kept stumbling.

Jason caught her just as she started to fall.

With a low, guttural, retching noise she vomited over the stone floor.

Jason held one arm around her, the other holding back her hair. But something wasn't right. Somehow she felt limp in his hold.

"Ariadne?" He turned her in his arms so that she was cradled in his lap, facing him.

He watched as the light faced from her eyes and they slowly drifted shut.

"Stay with me Ariadne. Stay with me." He shook her slightly, hoping she would just wake up. "Don't do this. Please don't do this... don't leave me. SOMEONE HELP!" She wasn't responding. He clutched her still body to his, burying his head into her shoulder. "Please, I can't do this without you. I can't! SOMEONE HELP ME!" He yelled, the words muffled by his sobs and the sound of Analise's screams.

* * *

**Please review and tell me what you think! It only takes a moment and it means so much x**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Thank-you for reading and especially a huge thanks to those who reviewed, it really does mean a lot to me :)**

**So without further ado...**

Chapter 3

Jason was restlessly pacing up and down the corridor outside the royal bedchambers. He raked his hand through his unruly, brown curls, his palm quickly becoming sweaty and clammy in the way they used to when he was nervous: waiting outside the head teacher's office, asking a girl on a date or during a job interview.

The thought almost made him laugh at how trivial his former life was. How he and everyone else around him allowed themselves to get swept up in day-to-day life, worrying and stressing endlessly over trifling matters such as exam results and their "image". Did any of really matter?

His life here in Atlantis was so much more than he could ever have imagined having up on the surface. He had a place to call home. He had true, loyal friends which he trusted with his life. He had a beautiful daughter who he utterly adored. And he had...

Ariadne.

The sound of his feet thudding again and again against the stone floor echoed down the long hallway.

Ariadne. His heart ached just thinking about her. His brave, kind, beautiful wife. She had been there with him through thick and thin, always by his side, her faith in him never faltering- not even when those closest to her opposed their engagement. She had fought his corner, standing up for him and for their love for the whole of Atlantis to see. Before that he hadn't realised before how much he needed her support. Out of the two of them he was the strongest physically and so he had vowed to always protect and care for her. It was only when their relationship became official and they faced their first real struggles that he realised that he needed caring for just as much as she did. He may be the strongest physically but she had an emotional and mental strength that he could never hope to match.

Their marriage was a two way street. They took care of each other.

But now to think that she was in there... only a dozen metres apart from him, yet what felt like a million miles... and there was nothing he could do to help her...

It made him feel so totally useless.

Suddenly the door creaked open and a familiar blonde head peeked out.

"Please tell me she's okay." Jason croaked, his voice brittle.

"She should be." Pythagoras managed a nervous half smile, quietly creeping around the half open door and closing it softly behind him.

Relief flooded Jason's eyes and he slumped against the wall, letting out a long, shaky sigh. "Really!"

Pythagoras placed a hand on Jason's shoulder. "Yes, it wasn't too serious. I suspect the collapse was a result of over exhaustion and seeing as the nausea came immediately after she smelt the gingerbread it is most likely to be just morning sickness again. Nothing more severe than that."

"Is she awake? Can I see her."

Pythagoras quickly dropped his hand and started fidgeting with the hem of his sleeve, eyes turned to the floor as he spoke. "She is sleeping at the moment. I gave her a draft which should last for the next 24 hours."

Jason wasn't stupid. Pythagoras had never been good at hiding his feelings and Jason had lived with him for long enough to recognise when he was trying to avoid the question. "But can I see her?" Jason pressed.

"Urrrmmm... well... I need to talk to you first." Pythagoras was still anxiously fidgeting with his sleeve.

Jason's eyes widened in alarm. "Why what's wrong?"

Pythagoras shifted from foot to foot uneasily. "Can we go outside."

s§s§s§s§s§s§s§s§s§s§s§s§s§s§s

They were sat on the stone steps that led up to the palace. The sun was beating down upon the pair of them but both men were immune to its warmth; sat in cold silence and each afraid to speak first, dreading the conversation that was to come.

"I went to the library today." Pythagoras began rather awkwardly, unable to bear the stiff silence any longer.

"I know, Melina told me. Did you find anything?"

"Actually I did- that's what I wanted to talk to you about." He paused briefly, taking care to study Jason's body language before continuing.

"I was reading... and well, I cannot be certain but... I believe that Ariadne may be suffering from a severe case of anaemia. It is a condition caused by a deficiency of—"

"Iron in the blood, I know. But anaemia isn't normally this serious, doesn't it usually just make people a bit light-headed." Jason interrupted.

A flash of bewilderment at Jason's apparent knowledge of medicine flashed over Pythagoras' face for a moment before he quickly schooled his features. "You're right, it isn't usually this serious," he replied neutrally. "But because Ariadne is pregnant her blood is having to be shared between her and the baby thereby reducing the amount of iron in her blood, although I must confess I do not know a huge amount about this condition. But it would explain her extremely pale skin and her constant exhaustion. And perhaps it could even be the cause of her collapse as people suffering with anaemia often feel very lightheaded and dizzy due to a lower level of oxygen being carried through the body." Pythagoras paused, noticing the deep frown on Jason's forehead.

"But she hasn't always been like this. I mean... when she was pregnant with Analise she was fine, there were none of these problems. Surely you can't become anaemic just like that." Jason's eyes were full of confusion as they searched Pythagoras' face for answers.

"No. But if a person suffers a large amount of blood loss it decreases the number of red blood cells in their body- causing the person to become anaemic. I remember Analise's birth being very difficult."

Jason grit his teeth against the image that instantly flooded his mind. A young Ariadne laid in bed as maids rushed about frantically with clean towels and jugs of warm water, her skin deathly pale and her hair stuck to her face with sweat, staring up at Jason with terrified eyes, crimson puddles growing bigger and bigger around her. It had been such a shock considering that there had been no complications during the whole pregnancy, the midwife and physicians having assured the first-time parents that there would be no problems. But when it came to the labour the babe's positioning was wrong and the midwife had said that because of the queen's petite figure and narrow hips the child was likely to cause damage on its way out.

Jason shuddered, forcing the memory to the back of his mind. "But that was five years ago."

"Yes and Ariadne will have been anaemic ever since. It is only now that she's pregnant that it has become a problem because her blood is now being shared between her and the baby. And she has hardly been eating Jason, so I would guess that the amount of iron in her body is _very_ low."

Jason nodded, his eyes distant. His brain was slowly trying to digest the information it had been given.

"It makes sense. Far more sense than what all the physicians keep telling me about unbalanced humours and all that rubbish. But is there... is there any treatment of this?" Jason's eyes held the question that he almost didn't want answered.

Pythagoras hesitated. "I am not sure. But I will find something I promise."

Jason took a deep breath to steady himself. "Thank-you Pythagoras. For everything."

"She's gonna be okay Jason." Pythagoras placed his hand on Jason's arm tentatively and Jason almost laughed at the sound of his 21st century English rubbing off on the young mathematician.

s§s§s§s§s§s§s§s§s§s§s§s§s§s§s

Jason crept into the bedroom, a plate of bread in one hand and a bowl of deep, purple soup in the other, balancing on one leg as he tried to close the door with his foot.

"Oh you're awake!" Jason exclaimed as he saw his wife lying on her side, propped up on one elbow and wearing an amused expression as she watched him perform some balancing unsteadily, his arms out wide and looking as if he were practicing a strange yoga position.

"I thought you'd be asleep." he said, walking towards the bed and placing the food down on the wooden bedside table.

"No, I was just thinking." Ariadne spoke softly but her voice held an inner strength that hadn't been there for the past few months.

"About what?" Jason asked, sitting down on the edge of their bed.

Ariadne hesitated, her eyes searching his features. "Umm... nothing in particular."

Jason swept the stray curls away from her forehead adoringly and leant forward to press a kiss to her forehead.

"I think maybe your aim was a little high." Ariadne said with a smile.

Jason grinned mischievously and leant forwards again: this time his lips placing a trail kisses from her forehead and down her nose until finally reaching her soft lips.

After what seemed like years Jason pulled away slightly, his forehead hovering against hers and his warm breath tickling her cheek.

"You seem better." Jason whispered cheekily, his breath hot against her delicate flesh.

"I am." Was the reply.

It had been two weeks since market day. Since the day Ariadne had collapsed and been diagnosed by Pythagoras as being anaemic. In the two days that followed the blonde mathematician had searched every scroll in the library for a treatment (one that didn't involve purging or bizarre surgeries). His hard work paid off though as he soon found a treatment that Jason agreed was appropriate.

"I brought you some soup. And there's some bread as well if you're feeling up to it."

Ariadne rolled her eyes. "Please tell me it is not beetroot. I will eat anything but that."

Jason averted his eyes from her face, instead resting on the bowl of deep, purple soup.

Ariadne could read him like a book. "Please Jason. I have already had a bowl today, I cannot stand another."

"I know," his voice apologetic, "but you need to keep eating it to make you better. You remember what Pythagoras said."

"Do not speak to me like a child Jason," Ariadne sighed, her voice weary rather than angry: she was too tired to get angry about anything these days. Of course she remembered the long lecture that Pythagoras had given her about how beetroot contained a high amount of iron which is easily absorbed by the blood and that she needed to consume a lot of it in order to increase her the amount of iron in her red blood cells, thereby improving the transport of oxygen around her body. She didn't understand any of it really, but both Jason and Pythagoras expressed the importance of drinking the vile, purple soup.

Thanks to Pythagoras' hard work and Jason, Medusa and Melina's constant encouragement Ariadne was slowly recovering. She had more energy now and although she still became exhausted easily she was able to stay awake for longer now. The other day she had sat in bed chatting to Jason and Analise for six and a half hours before drifting asleep which weeks ago would have been impossible.

Also, her skin seemed to have more colour to it now... but then again maybe that was just wishful thinking on Jason's part. Her face and arms peeking out of the bed covers were still as pale as a lily compared to their usual golden-brown glow.

Jason looked down into the bowl of deep, purple broth. "I know you hate it but you have to keep eating it. It's the only way to regain your health."

"Please Jason."

"Ariadne..." his voice was so feeble it almost sounded like he was begging her.

He hated having these conversations. He absolutely loathed them. He hated having to be the bad guy; having to force his wife to do something against her will, especially when she was too weak to argue back.

But it was for her own good- as he kept mentally telling himself. It was the only way for her to recover and that's what he wished for more than anything.

Ariadne saw the painful indecision in his eyes. "Alright. But I will eat it later. I really cannot stomach anything at the moment."

Jason nodded in agreement. It was better than nothing.

But he couldn't shake off the wariness that seemed to constantly hang over him. Her rounded stomach was huge now, forming a large bump under the bed covers. The midwife said it was only a matter of weeks now; three at most.

Every day that passed was another day closer to the impending due date. The midwife had been very explicit when telling Jason that if Ariadne didn't regain enough strength she wouldn't survive labour. It was a fear that had been lingering in Jason's mind for a while now, but he couldn't push it aside any longer by telling himself that 'everything was going to be okay'.

If Ariadne didn't recover in time he would lose her forever.

"Jason..." Ariadne began hesitantly, a nervous edge in her voice. "There's something I need to talk to you about."

Jason noticed her unease and squeezed her hand gently. "You can tell me anything, you know that don't you."

Ariadne nodded.

But where should she start? This was bound to be the most difficult conversation of her entire life. Jason is going to take it badly so should she slowly ease him into it?

No. He will get upset either way so there is no point in delaying the inevitable. Maybe the best thing to do is to say it straight out...

"I want to have the operation."

Jason wore a look of utter confusion. "What?"

Ariadne took a deep breath, willing her voice to sound strong, decisive. "When the baby is ready to be born... I want to have the operation."

"Didn't Pythagoras tell you? I know we spoke about it a while ago after the difficulty of Analise's birth, but he said it's not an option anymore. Being anaemic... the blood loss would be too much."

"I know." Ariadne said, her voice as firm as she could manage.

Jason dropped her hand. "Then what are you saying."

"I've told you. I want to have the operation." She closed her eyes, not wanting to see his reaction. "I _am_ having the operation."

"No." Jason said in disbelief. He wasn't angry- if anything he sounded sympathetic. "You're tired. You don't know what you're saying."

"I do Jas—"

"Why don't you lie down and get some more sleep. It'll make more sense in the morning."

"Don't patronise me Jason!" Ariadne shouted. "I know what I am saying!"

Jason stormed away from the bed. He'd reacted like she feared he would.

"It makes sense Jason." She spoke to his turned back, her voice as fierce as she could muster.

"HOW!" Jason yelled, unable to contain his anger. "You know you'll die if you do this!"

"And what's the alternative? My body is not strong enough to give birth to this baby and you know it just as well as me. The only way _our_ baby will survive is if I have the operation."

"Ariadne you can't." Jason croaked, the rage had left him and he was now filled with an overwhelming sense of desperation.

Her voice softened at his plea. "I have to. To save the baby."

"So you're choosing _it_ over me." Jason scoffed.

"What—!"

"You're choosing _it_ over a life with me—"

This time it was Ariadne's turn to interrupt, her eyes blazing with anger.

"It's a baby Jason not an '_it'_! It's your baby. _Our_ child!"

"And what about your other child? What about Analise!"

"Don't you dare—!"

"You can't just abandon us both."

Ariadne clutched the side of the bed as the room started to spin. She squeezed her eyes shut and forced out her words with a wheezy breath. "I will not let this baby die Jason. I couldn't live with myself if I did."

"And I can't live without you."

The sound was pitiful and Ariadne felt a sharp pang of guilt at the heartache in his words. It was as if someone had stabbed a dagger into her chest and it was slowly wrenching open her heart.

She wanted more than anything to hold him close, to bury her head in the crook of his neck and mutter sweet nothings into his ear until he calmed down. To apologise for upsetting him and promise that she would never leave him: that she would stay with him forever.

But she couldn't.

As a cold silence descended on the room the bedchamber door creaked open slowly, almost hesitantly.

A nervous mathematician warily peeped his head around the door. "I heard shouting. Is everything alright?"

Jason eyed Pythagoras somewhat suspiciously, noticing how his question seemed to be aimed at Ariadne and how he had clearly waited until an appropriate time to interrupt. Had he been listening outside the door? It didn't seem like Pythagoras but surely he must have.

"No. Everything isn't alright! Ariadne wants to have the operation, despite the fact that _you_ said she would die if she lost any more blood." Jason fumed.

Pythagoras refused to meet Jason's gaze, instead keeping his eyes trained on his Queen.

"You really must lie down." The blonde urged softy, crossing the room to help Ariadne remove various pillows and lower her into a lying position. With his head inches from hers he whispered: "I thought you weren't going to exert yourself; it's not good for you or the baby."

She gave him a weary, half smile in response, touched at his concern. "It was hard to stay calm. He isn't taking it well."

"I'll talk to him."

Pythagoras tilted his head in Jason's direction- who now stood at the far end of the room with his back facing them, his hands clenching the back of a wooden chair, knuckles white.

Pythagoras approached him cautiously; as if advancing on a wounded- yet dangerous- animal.

As the blonde opened his mouth to speak Jason beat him to it.

"You knew."

His tone was almost indecipherable. Pythagoras couldn't tell if he sounded betrayed, angry or just upset.

Most likely it was a mixture of both.

"Yes." he took a deep breath. "But it wasn't my place to say anything. Ariadne wanted to tell you when she was completely sure, that way she could tell you with no doubts."

Jason slowly turned to face Pythagoras, his brain digesting the information. His eyes were red rimmed and slightly puffy. "No doubts." He muttered to himself. "So you don't think she'll change her mind?" Pythagoras cringed at the hope creeping into his voice.

"No." The response was simple: but what else was there to say? They both knew that when Ariadne made her mind up it couldn't be changed.

Jason pushed the chair away from him and stormed towards the door and laid his hand on the handle. He paused for a moment before spinning round to face Ariadne his face contorted with fury.

"You WILL NOT do this. I will NOT allow it." He shouted, pointing his finger in an almost threatening manner at his wife.

"I am decided. There is nothing you can say that will cha―" Ariadne pushed herself up in bed, ready to argue her point.

"I FORBID this to happen and you are my wife so you _will _obey me. It is not your place to make such decisions, to exclude me from such and then announce your verdict. You will―"

"I will what!" Ariadne yell at him, her temper flaring in a way he had never seen before. Not even when she was being sentenced to death by Pasiphae all those years ago. "This is MY body and MY baby and I will do as I see fit!"

"And as your husband your _body_ belongs to me, so you will do _nothing_ without my consent." Jason was trembling with rage. His heart wanted to weep at the thought of losing her, of what his life would be like without her; but the thought of her death was too painful so he clung on to his anger.

It was easier to be angry.

"How dare you." Ariadne spat back at him, her eyes glaring into him. Never had she felt so much disgust with the man before her. "When I was a Princess and you a peasant, I treated you as an equal and yet now you would claim superiority over me. You may be my husband but I am still the Queen of Atlantis and I will... I will not..." She clenched her eyes shut as the familiar feeling of nausea washed over her and her head started to spin. Pythagoras noticed her knuckles whiten as she gripped the bed sheets and he quickly rushed from the end of the room to kneel on the floor by her side.

In his anger Jason did not notice her increasing distress, so preoccupied he was with his own anguish.

"Yes. And I am the King." his words were no longer frantic, but more controlled and spoken slower and more precisely. As if coming to a decision. "There is no person in Atlantis who will help you in this madness; if they do they will be going against their King and they will be charged with treason."

He pulled the door open and started to leave before turning back to face his wife. "You will not do this. I will not let you sacrifice yourself and leave me to a life of misery without you."

And with that he stormed out of the room, the sound of his footsteps pounding against the stone tiles echoed around the room.

"Jason..." Ariadne called out weakly.

There was no reply. He was long gone and he definitely wasn't returning any time soon.

"Give him time, he's in shock." Pythagoras said sofly.

"I have never seen him like that. Never. I did not think him capable of such―"

"Shush," Pythagoras soothed. "You need to rest."

He helped her to lie down again, carefully arranging the covers over her rounded stomach.

There was a long silence, both of them staring at the open doorway, wishing that things didn't have to be like this. Wondering why their happiness always seemed to come at a price.

After a moment Ariadne spoke, her voice wavering slightly.

"Pythagoras. Can I ask you something. But you must answer me truthfully."

The blonde nodded, his brow furrowed in confusion.

"Do you think I am doing the right thing? Am I making the right decision."

"Yes." He replied instantly, before taking a moment to collect his thoughts. "I don't believe your body is strong enough to deliver the baby naturally. If you continue to consume a large amount of beetroot there is a chance... but it is quite small."

Ariadne nodded slowly, letting it sink in. "Thank you for your honesty. You really are a true friend Pythagoras, I want you to know that. I will not let this baby die just to save myself, you understand that. So why doesn't Jason?"

"He is in shock; he needs time for it to sink in. But most of all he's scared. Scared of losing you. If you want him to understand you need to talk to him properly and help him to do so."

"But I'm scared too. There are times when I worry that he will not look after this baby."

Pythagoras pulled a chair towards her bedside and sat down so that they were at more of a level height. "What do you mean?"

"Well, when I was pregnant with Analise Jason was so excited. He could not wait to be a father. I would always catch him staring at my bump, his eyes filled with awe. He wanted to feel my stomach every time the baby kicked and stay up stupidly late into the night discussing names." Ariadne laughed slightly but the sound was hollow. "Now... Well he won't even look at my stomach and every time I mention the baby he quickly changes the subject. I do not know what to do." Pythagoras' chest tightened at how hopeless she sounded.

"I will talk to him." He tried to reassure her but his voice was anything but confident.

"I am not sure whether he will listen."

"He won't have a choice, he will _have_ to listen." His lips turned up into a hint of a smile. "Now promise me you will get some rest."

Ariadne nodded slightly and let her eyelids droop closed. As the room faded to black she noticed the fuzzy outline of Pythagoras leave the room, a determined look to his stride that she had never seen in him before.

s§s§s§s§s§s§s§s§s§s§s§s§s§s§s

If it was Hercules he was searching for he'd know exactly where to look. He would be sat in a tavern drowning his sorrows in a tankard of ale.

Well... a few dozen tankards.

He'd lost count how many times over the years he'd had to drag a semi conscious Hercules- stinking of beer and shouting insults- back to their house.

But Jason? He'd gotten drunk before, of course he had, but it had always been in times of celebration; never as an escape.

He wouldn't be in the tavern, he simply wasn't that type of person. He would be sat alone somewhere, lost in his thoughts as a pose to a tankard.

It had been a couple of hours at least since Pythagoras had left the royal chambers. He had searched for the distraught King in all the places he could think of: his father's grave; the remains of the old house; the secluded alleys in the market. Everywhere.

The sun was starting to set and soon night would set in- then there would be no chance of finding him. Pythagoras released a sigh of relief when his eyes landed upon Jason.

"Well, this is a new spot." Pythagoras joked, slowly approaching Jason as if he was a wounded animal.

"I didn't want anyone to find me." The words were spoke with such venom Pythagoras almost took a step backwards.

Almost.

"I know you don't mean that. Not really."

"How would you know what I think, you and Ariadne don't seem to ask my opinion- you just make decisions without even considering what I might think or feel about it!"

Pythagoras said nothing. It was clear Jason needed to get this off his chest.

"How could she do this to me? She had no right to make this decision without me! I'm her husband for hell's sake. She can't do this! I won't let her!"

"Jason, I know you're angry but—"

Jason suddenly broke down into uncontrollable sobs. "What will I do without her Pythagoras? I can't live without her. I _can't_. How am I supposed to live in a world where she is no longer by my side! I couldn't bear it."

"You can't think like that." Pythagoras said, placing his arm around Jason's shoulder, the movement not awkward in the slightest.

"I just don't understand."

"Then you need to speak to Ariadne. Let her explain."

Jason pulled away slightly, wiping his eyes on the back of his hand.

"There's something I should probably mention." The blonde began nervously. "Ariadne is worried that you won't... won't look after the baby... when it's born."

Jason's face was deadpan. He didn't look hurt or offended. It was almost as if he was expecting Pythagoras to say something along those lines.

"The child will be cared for."

"No, I think she means you won't love the baby." Pythagoras said nothing more. He knew that Jason understood what he was saying, there was no need to expand any further than necessary.

Jason's lower lip started to tremble. He lowered his head so that his eyes were focused on a weed by his right foot.

"How could I possibly _love_ something that would take her away from me forever. Ariadne has been so ill since becoming pregnant. It has been torture watching her grow weaker and weaker by each day, seeing the pain on her face."

"It's not the baby that made her sick Jason. It was the illness. It's not the baby's fault, you can't blame it for anything that happens—"

"Please I don't want to talk about it anymore." Jason held his head in his shaking hands.

Pythagoras stayed silent for a moment before deciding not to press the matter any further. "Okay. But you need to talk to Ariadne."

"I don't think she'll want to see me. I said some things... things that I desperately regret."

"Of course she wants to see you. She's your wife and she knows you did not mean what you said, you were shocked and angry and she understands that. She loves you Jason, just give her the chance to explain. Now go and put things right between you two."

Jason smiled and gave a reluctant nod.

* * *

**Sorry if Jason seems a little out of character, I just wanted him to react slightly 'over the top' because he cares so much, and ultimately is scared as hell at the idea.**

**I'm going away for 2 weeks on Sunday for half term, so hopefully (fingers crossed) the next chapter will be up before then but most likely it will be a 2 week wait after that for chapter 5, because I'm not planning on taking my laptop abroad with me.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, remember me?**

**Sorry it's been so long, I've been in Spain for 2 and a bit weeks and ideally I wanted to upload this chapter before I went but things got in the way and I didn't finish writing it. But it's here now and the next chapter should be up in a few days (fingers crossed).**

**Believe it or not the events in this chapter were initially supposed to be part of chapter 1 but I ended up writing everything in more detail than I expected to. So the title of the fic finally makes sense here.**

**Anyway, thanks for sticking with me this far! **

Chapter 4

"And then the fairy picked up her wand and cast a magic spell over the rags, turning them into the most beautiful, shimmering dress you have ever seen! The fairy waved goodbye to the little girl and her wings began to flutter. She flew up, up, up into the air, over the castle and into the fluffy clouds."

"Did she ever come back?" Analise's eyes were wide with awe as she laid tucked up in her mother's bed, Ariadne sitting next to her stroking her daughters hair as she told her a story.

"Of course she did. Whenever anybody needed her they whispered the magic spell and she would appear in a sprinkle of fairy dust."

"But what if the people forgot the magic words?"

"Errrrm... well... the words were carved deep into the stone of the castle gateway. That way nobody _ever_ forgot the words."

"But what happened to the dragon? Did he become friendly? Did he ever learn to breathe fire?"

Ariadne chuckled. "Enough of the questions, I will finish the story tomorrow night. Off to bed now 'Lise."

"Awwwww. Can't I sleep in your bed tonight?" Analise asked sleepily, her eyelids fighting to stay open.

Ariadne paused. She looked at the empty left side of the bed. Jason hadn't come back since their argument earlier. But then again she hadn't expected him to. She had never seen him so angry and hurt since the day he discovered that his father had lied to him about his mother being dead. That night he had been so overwhelmed with emotion that he spent the whole night alone somewhere, only returning at dawn when his temper had subsided.

Well, she certainly couldn't imagine him coming back any time soon tonight.

"Alright." Ariadne agreed, pressing a kiss to her daughters forehead and pulling the covers up to her neck.

"Will you sing to me." The little girl looked up at Ariadne with big brown eyes full of adoration.

Ariadne let out a small laugh, "You don't ask for much, do you?"

"Please mother." Analise sneaked her arm out of the covers and slipped her small hand into Ariadne's palm.

"Okay." She shifted about in the bed, her free hand supporting her large bump, trying to get into a comfortable position.

Once Ariadne was still (propped up by various cushions in a half-lying-half-sitting position) Analise snuggled up to her side, having not let go of her hand for a second.

_"I've heard it said"_, Ariadne sang as Analise's eyes drifted shut, "_that people come into our lives for a reason..."_

Unbeknownst to the pair cuddled up in bed, Jason was standing in the doorway of the room and had been watching the entire interaction. His talk with Pythagoras had made him think about a lot of things and however hard he tried he just couldn't stay angry at Ariadne. He realised that if he wanted to understand her decision he needed to talk with her about it: shouting wouldn't achieve anything.

And only then he could try and convince her to change her mind.

_"Now I don't know if I believe that's true, but I know I'm who I am today because I knew you.."_

He loved watching his wife and daughter together. The two most precious things in his life. Ariadne was so gentle and tender with the little girl, yet there was a fierce, intense love behind her actions.

And Analise? Well she completely adored her mother. They were inseparable and Analise aspired to be everything that Ariadne was, she was a perfect miniature of her mother- with her father's athletic ability and flair for mischief thrown into the mix. Jason loved the moments when he would walk in on the little girl secretly dressing up in Ariadne's dresses and jewellery, practicing her "princess speeches"; and Jason would have to gently reprimand her whilst trying his hardest to keep a straight face.

_"Like a comit pulled from orbit as it passes a sun. Like a stream that meets a boulder halfway through the wood..."_

A pang of sadness clutched at his heart as he watched them together. Analise would be devastated at the loss of her mother, it would hurt her so deeply. Jason flinched at the thought of his little girl in pain. He himself knew only too well of the empty void that was left by the death of a parent, but as a child he had never known his mother- never built a strong relationship, never had that indestructible bond. So surely it would be much worse for his daughter, being so attached to her mother.

_"Who can say if I've been changed for the better. But because I knew you, I have been changed for good..."_

Jason clutched his eyes shut. He had heard this song once before. He knew what came next.

Ariadne had sung this song to her father when he was on his deathbed, to comfort him in the hours before his passing.

Jason would never forget the lines which came next.

_"It well may be... that we will never meet again in this lifetime, so let me say before we part. So much of me is made from what I learnt from you. You'll be with me... like a handprint on my heart."_

He leant back against the wall and tried not to think of the lyrics, and their implication. Instead he allowed his mind to wander to the conversation he had had less than an hour ago, deep below the temple of Poseidon...

_"It has been a long time Jason. Four years and you never once visited me, yet here you are now... seeking my help once more."_

_"You lied to me. About the identity of my father AND my mother. You knew he was the whole reason I came to Atlantis in the first place. You knew how desperate I was to find him and yet you still chose to lie to my face. It is not something I can easily forgive. But I'm not here to talk about that, I'm here to talk about—"_

_"I know why you are here. You wish to know what knowledge I have of the Queen's fate."_

_"Yes."_

_"Then you should not be surprised to hear that I do not have the answers you seek. The gods do not map out the future for me, they only reveal small glimpses into what may become."_

_"Please. I need to know what you have seen."_

_"Very well, but I do not do so lightly. In this world you alone know of Atlantis' demise. Poseidon will release his wrath upon the city and everything will be lost to the depths of the ocean. But there is someone who has the ability to stop this. He and he alone can secure the future of Atlantis."_

_"Who is this person?"_

_"Your son."_

_"What?" Jason spluttered._

_"Like you he will be touched by the gods. Like you he will be gifted." she paused, letting her words sink in. "You know what this means do you not. This child must survive."_

_"And what of Ariadne?"_

_The oracle turned away from him and bowed her head. "The child I speak of will save millions of lives. A Queen's duty is to serve and_

_ protect her people. Ariadne knows this better than anyone."_

_Maybe a few days ago Jason would have been furious at her comment, outraged that she dare suggest such a thing. But she was right. Even without knowing the child's future Ariadne had been determined to protect it. Given the knowledge of this recent revelation she would only become more determined._

_He stayed silent which prompted the Oracle to continue. "Ever since she was a child only beginning to understand her responsibilities she has been firmly devoted to her sacred duties; both to the gods and the people of Atlantis. I think we both know, Jason, that she will not turn away from them now."_

_Yes, of course he knew; how could he not? It was one of the reasons he loved her so deeply._

_Selfless and incredibly brave. That was his wife._

_And now he began to comprehend her decision to have the operation in order to save their baby's life; and even though he still didn't like the idea of it he was so overwhelmingly proud of her._

"Jason..."

The dark room in the temple faded away, the Oracle dissolving into thin air as the familiar voice brought him back to reality.

"I didn't think you would be back yet." Ariadne spoke softly, a half confused half worried look upon her face as she looked at him from their bed, one hand still stroking Analise's hair and the other resting on her bump.

"I... erm... I..." He couldn't speak. He had planned out the whole conversation in his head on his way here but looking at her now... no words could do justice for what he felt.

Ariadne stiffly turned away from him and pulled the covers up higher around Analise's neck. He could tell she was worried that there was going to be another argument.

"I'm so sorry. I'm so, so sorry." He blurted out, his voice carrying from the doorway and across the whole length of the room to where she sat.

"You have no need to apologise."

"But I do—"

"Really, there is no need―"

"Please Ariadne, let me explain―"

"You were angry, I understand. It is I who should apologise. Like you said, I should have told you earlier, included you in the decision, it was not my _place_ to—"

"No Ariadne, no. Forget everything I said. I meant none of it. _None_ of it. I was hurt, I lashed out; but I'm so sorry for what I said- I didn't mean a single thing. I just couldn't bear the thought of losing you. Please forgive me." His lower lip began to tremble and be could feel the onset of tears. There was once a time when he was proud of the fact that he never cried, that he was almost immune to it. But ever since Ariadne became ill the tears came all too easily and with sight of her frail body in front of him they were too difficult to fight.

"Oh Jason..." Ariadne sighed wearily and with a sympathetic look upon her face she opened her arms.

Without hesitation Jason rushed from the doorway and across the room, half-throwing himself onto the bed and into her arms, pulling her to his chest in a tight embrace.

If only the two of them could stay like that forever. Ariadne fiercely protected in his arms.

"I don't want to leave you." She whispered against his chest. "But surely you understand why I am doing this."

Jason stayed silent, squeezing her tighter and willing his tears not to fall. He had to be strong.

"I wish it did not have to be this way. I really do. But I cannot let the baby die Jason. You understand that don't you."

He nodded.

"Is there something else. It feels like there is something else upsetting you that I do not know."

Jason took a deep, shaky breath. He'd hoped he wouldn't have to tell her this but he wouldn't lie to her now that she'd asked.

"I spoke with the Oracle."

"Oh." Her voice sounded uneven, worried maybe. "What did she say?"

Jason tensed against her.

Ariadne nodded slowly. His silence told her everything she needed to know. "I see."

s§s§s§s§s§s§s§s§s§s§s§s§s§s§s

They stayed wrapped up like that for a while, maybe what could have been half an hour or so- but who could tell.

Suddenly Ariadne took a sharp intake of breath followed by a low moan.

"What is it? What's wrong?" Jason withdrew himself from her, his eyes scanning every inch of her body for the cause of the pain.

"Shhhhh you will wake Analise." She muttered in reply, glancing to her left to see the little girl still fast asleep under the covers.

Jason lowered his voice but the panic remained. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I am fine."

"Ariadne..." He warned. He hated it when she tried to hide things like this from him. Pretending she wasn't in pain only ever made him more worried.

"It is nothing. Just the baby kicking."

"Oh." Jason pulled away from her slightly.

It was a small, involuntary movement but nevertheless she noticed.

Ariadne peeled his arms from around her and detached herself from him completely.

"I know you do not want this baby, but I wish you would not make it so obvious." She had turned away from him and her words were spoken to the wall but he couldn't dismiss the scorn in his wife's voice.

Something he rarely ever heard.

Much less be the cause of.

He didn't know what to say to make it right. He could put on a smile and tell her what she wanted to hear, but she would see through that- she always did. She was too used to doing it herself at court and feasts and ceremonies.

Instead he took a deep breath. He had repeatedly told himself earlier to listen to her reasons and hear her side of the story- so maybe now it was time to tell his.

He shut his eyes, afraid to see her reaction. "This baby is going to take you away from me and I can't stand to think that—"

"Jason listen." Ariadne interrupted sharply, then sighed in a frustrated manner as if mentally telling herself to remain calm. "This baby is a part of me... a part of both of us. Proof to the whole world of our marriage and the love we share. No matter what happens to me this child will serve as a reminder and although my life may be lost I will leave behind a new life in my place. But it will need protecting Jason."

Jason said nothing, keeping his eyes closed. It was as if by keeping his eyes shut he could pretend it was a bad dream and that soon it would end and everything would go back to normal. He couldn't bear to open his eyes and face the harsh truth of reality.

He felt soft hands cup either sides of his face, the fingers gently brushing his cheeks.

He clenched his eyes harder. He refused to open them.

"Promise me you will take care of the baby. No matter what."

He dipped his head in a small nod.

"I need you to promise Jason."

He could almost feel the unease in her voice.

He would, wouldn't he? It was his child after all. But even if it was an orphan from the street he was not the type of person to reject a defenceless child.

No. He wasn't that type of person at all. He was better than that. Kinder.

And if Ariadne asked it of him he would do it. He would not deny her the reassurance of knowing that her... _their_... child would be taken care of.

Slowly he opened his eyes.

"I promise." The words came out with more forcefully and filled with more conviction than he thought himself possible of. But he meant it. He truly did. "But there's something I want you to promise me too."

"Jason..." Ariadne rested her hand on his chest, directly over his heart. It pained him how she spoke his name with such sadness and something akin to pity. Like with that single word she was trying to tell him not to get his hopes up and expect her to make promises she couldn't keep.

"Let me finish." He said firmly, Ariadne nodding softly in reply. "What I want is that... promise me that... promise me that you'll try to have the baby naturally before having the operation. At least then you will have a chance."

"I do not think there is much of a chance Jason. Pythagoras said that either way there will be a lot of blood loss."

"But there _will_ be a chance. Even if its slim; and that's better than nothing." Ariadne stayed silent. "I grew up without a mother. So did you. We both know how awful that is: the endless questions and that hollow, empty feeling. I can't let our children suffer that."

Ariadne sighed and burrowed down into the bed sheets, her head resting on Jason's stomach. "Alright," she mumbled into his shirt, "alright."

Jason smiled- if you could call it a smile that is. He felt like he hadn't smiled properly in years.

"And I know you hate it but you need to carry on eating the beetroot soup to gradually build your strength up. Come to think of it, I'm sure dark chocolate is high in iron- I'll check with Pythagoras in the morning: you'll like that a lot more than the beetroot..." Jason trailed off after feeling something thump onto his shoulder. He twisted his head sideways and realised that Ariadne had fallen asleep, her head now resting on his shoulder and her dark hair cascading over her cheek.

Jason tucked her hair behind her ear and lowered her onto the pillows. Positioning himself between her and Analise he spooned up against his wife's back, pressing as close to her as possible without waking her up. He buried his forehead into the crook of her neck and draped his arm over her side; for the first time allowed his palm to rest over her baby bump.

A moment after his hand made contact he felt a small, sharp kick.

Jason smiled into Ariadne's neck and absentmindedly stroked his thumb across the bump.

* * *

**Lyrics are from the song "For Good" from Wicked. Virtual high-5 if you knew that. Type it in on youtube and give it a listen, it's a beautiful song.**

**Please review and let me know what you think :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here's a smaller chapter that was supposed to be part of the last chapter, but I couldn't work out how to fit it in so I just made it a separate chapter. Anyway, thanks for reading, hope you like it.**

Chapter 5

Jason was stood at the window, staring out with un-seeing eyes.

The streets below the palace were bustling with people; all noise and excitement, haggling over wares and greeting each other with loud voices.

But Jason neither saw nor heard anything.

His thoughts were somewhere else entirely.

"Turn your head then, so I can do the other side."

Jason looked over his shoulder to see his wife braiding Analise's hair, where she sat on the bed playing quietly with her doll.

"Mother?"

"Yes." Ariadne replied softly.

"You know the baby. Will it be a girl or a boy?" Analise jerked her head around to face her mother, letting out a sharp 'ouch' as the plait suddenly pulled tighter with her movement.

"I told you 'Lise, if you want me to finish this then you will have to sit still."

Analise stared up at her mother with inquisitive eyes. "But will it be a boy or a girl?"

Ariadne nudged the little girl around so that she was facing away from her again. "A boy. You will have a little brother."

"Awwwww. But boys smell."

Ariadne laughed and let her daughter continue.

"I won't be able to brush his hair or play fairies with him. And he won't be able to dance."

"I am sure you could teach him."

Analise sighed over dramatically.

"There, all done." Ariadne declared, letting go of her daughter's hair.

She grinned and her little hands flew up to either sides of her head, checking her braids were in place.

Satisfied, she turned to face Ariadne and her gaze slowly landed on the large baby bump.

"Is he really in there mother?" Her features were scrunched up in bewilderment as she stared at Ariadne's rounded stomach.

"Ummmm hmmmm," Ariadne nodded.

Analise continued to stare for a while longer before asking, "But how will he get out?"

Ariadne laughed and turned to Jason for help.

When she saw that he did not return her smile she started to worry.

"Jason?" She asked, trying not to let her panic become clear.

"Hmmm?" He almost jumped out of his skin at the sound of her voice and she quickly realised that he had not been listening to any of what had been said.

"Whatever is it that is troubling you?" She asked.

He bowed his head and stared at his folded hands for a while.

Should he tell her?

Should he let her know of the news he had received only an hour ago, news that had him confused and angry and curious all at the same time.

"I... errrm... I received a letter earlier." He began, the words sticking in his throat.

She could tell immediately that he wasn't telling her something. "Oh?" She responded simply.

"Yes. From... from Pasiphae."

And there it was.

Ariadne stared at him hard, her eyes wide with shock.

Surely it couldn't be, not after all this time.

Ariadne blinked rapidly, her mind a blur.

Slowly she turned away from Jason to face Analise who was still sat beside her in bed, playing quietly with her doll.

"Analise, will you do a favour for me?" She said, willing her voice not to shake. "Can you take that pair of earrings on the table to Medusa, find Melina or someone to go with you."

"Why mother?"

"She was looking for something blue for the wedding."

Analise furrowed her brow and stuck her bottom lip out a little. "Now?"

"Yes. I think now would be a good time."

"But I'm playing." Analise indicated to her doll.

"I know sweetheart. But I am certain that you are the only person for the task, I do not think I could trust a guard with such precious jewellery but I know that you will keep it safe. And you may take your doll with you."

Analise's little face brightened and a huge, eager grin appeared. "Okay mother, I'll get my sandals."

She kissed Ariadne on the cheek and leapt off the bed. After rushing around the room for a moment- grabbing the earrings, a cloak and finally her sandals- Jason watched as she raced out of the door with her hands full, leaving a deathly silence to fall upon the room.

Jason waited anxiously for Ariadne to speak.

It was a long while before she did.

She was staring at the wall straight ahead of her. "So, what did _she_ want." She said suddenly in an over-polite, clipped voice, thinly veiling the venom behind each word.

"She wanted to meet... me." Jason hesitated. "And Analise."

Ariadne's head snapped around to face him. "What!"

"She asked to see Analise... and the baby when it is born."

He stopped but Ariadne glared at him with furious eyes. "Go on." She hissed through bared teeth.

"Well, she said that she'd wanted to meet Analise for a long time but knew that she wouldn't be welcomed in Atlantis." Ariadne scoffed. "And once she'd learnt news of the pregnancy she made the decision to write and—"

"How dare she!" Ariadne spat. "After all she has done! She sentenced me to burn to death, she poisoned my father and reduced him to a weak, shadow of his former self. It was she who ultimately _killed_ him. She framed my brother and had him exiled. She murdered Corinna. And let us not forget how many times she plotted to kill _you!_"

"I know what she has done. Do you not think I feel ashamed knowing that she is my mother? I dreamed for so long that I had a mother yet now I wished I had never learnt of her identity." Jason wasn't shouting but he was clearly frustrated.

"But you want to meet with her do you not. I can see it in your eyes." Ariadne sad more calmly, sympathetic despite her anger.

"I won't deny it. I have so many unanswered questions, so much that I need to know. Surely you understand that."

Ariadne thought about her own mother, the woman she had no memories of. Just a blank canvas. She knew she would leap at the opportunity to meet her- if only for a second.

"Of course I do. And I will not stop you or discourage you from doing so. You are free to make your own decisions. But I will _not_ let my children anywhere near that evil woman."

Jason nodded, accepting the decision. He would not risk any harm coming to either his wife or children.

"Does she know about me?" Ariadne asked quietly.

Jason wore a puzzled expression. "What about you?"

"About my physical condition. If she knows I am in a weakened state it may be part in another of her ploys to seize the throne."

"She didn't mention anything, but we cannot be sure either way." Jason said, taking a folded piece of parchment from his pocket.

"Is that it?" Ariadne asked.

Jason nodded.

"I want to read it. I want to know what words she thinks she can write to convince me to let her near my children."

Jason looked uncertain but nevertheless handed it over.

He watched as Ariadne's eyes scanned the page, occasionally muttering to herself or laughing sardonically.

"Of course she insists she has changed her ways, how predictable of her. And she must have thought that you would not share this letter with me because here she speaks of the _'bond between mother and son'_ and how she _'yearns to see her grandchildren'_\- which surely she knows I would never believe. She does not know how to feel any warmth towards a child." Ariadne coughed and looked down at her hands. "Ever since she married my father she treated me terribly; locking me in my room without food, lying and taunting me until I broke down in sobs, threatening me with punishment after punishment. I was only a child." She gave a short humourless laugh. "And even when I was a child no longer she still persisted, I remember her striking me the day before the tributes were sent to the Minotaur. I had thought with age I had escaped her beatings, that I was too old to be controlled by her; but I obviously underestimated the wickedness of her heart."

Jason moved closer to the bed and held Ariadne's palm in his.

"This is why I didn't want to tell you." He explained. "I didn't want it to upset you, but you must know that I never had any intention in taking Analise- or the baby- to meet Pasiphae. And I will not go myself. I was momentarily deluded by my yearning for a real parent; I want a mother but I don't want it to be her. You have made me remember how much she has hurt us and I cannot forgive her for that." Jason said quietly, his eyes becoming glazed over. The dream of having loving parents finally slipping away.

He didn't need them anyway. He had managed on his own all his life.

But it reinforced his determination to be a good father to both Analise and the unborn child. He knew how it felt to be abandoned and uncared for.

"Jason, you must go and meet her; I know you want to and I do not blame you for it." Ariadne whispered to him softly, placing a kiss against his temple.

"No, I don't want to. Not anymore."

It was time to let go of the dream and face reality.

Pasiphae was cruel and dangerous and she would never be the mother he wished for.

He was better off without her.

* * *

**Next chapter will be the big one! Won't be long...**


	6. Chapter 6

**Next chapter... thank-you for sticking with me this far and I hope you like this next bit :)**

Chapter 6

"Jason. Jason."

Jason was abruptly pulled from his peaceful dreams by a small- but firm- hand shaking his shoulder, accompanied by an urgent voice repeating his name over and over: somewhat impatiently.

"Jason, are you awake?"

"Mmmmmmhummmph..."

There was no further remark from Ariadne. Jason gave a small, frustrated sigh as he felt the mattress dip under him and the covers shift about as his wife pushed herself into a sitting position.

Having had more energy in the last week she would fidget throughout the night, unable to get comfortable with her hugely swollen stomach and the baby's constant kicking. Neither of them would get more than a couple of hours sleep before being woken again; and even in a sleep deprived state Jason would still have to perform all his kingly duties as normal while Ariadne could lounge in bed all day.

No- that wasn't fair. He inwardly cursed himself for such thoughts crossing his mind; Ariadne was still ill, life was hardly easier for her than it was him, and it wasn't her fault that she couldn't sleep.

Ariadne let out a sharp hiss through barred teeth as she tried to sit straighter. Her hands automatically flew to her bump.

Jason let out a low humph, maybe he wouldn't be going back to sleep so soon after all. "What's wrong?" He asked sleepily. "Do you need help walking to the latrine again?"

"No." Ariadne said, her voice low.

"Do you need a drink?" He asked the pillow, his eyes still closed and his body in the same position it was in when he had woken, hoping he would simply drift back to sleep.

"Jason..." Her voice was strained but Jason didn't seem to notice, instead his attention drawn to something else.

"Errrrrugh," he sighed, failing to hide his exasperation. "I know you feel bad for waking me up so often in the night to use to latrine but honestly I don't mind. I would rather you wake me up so that you can get there in time." He couldn't help but feel slightly repulsed- and quite ashamed of his earlier thoughts- as he felt the mattress dampen beside him, the liquid quickly seeping into the material of his trousers.

He lifted his head and looked at Ariadne. She was sat against the headboard, her hands clutching her bump and her eyes wide- as if in shock.

Well, he'd almost certainly be in shock if he had woken to find that he'd wet the bed. His heart went out to her, poor girl. The midwife had told him that Ariadne's increasingly regular need to relieve herself was due to the baby's positioning, as the child was pressing down on her bladder.

Jason suppressed a sigh and reminded himself to be more patient, he had done this to her after all- as she occasionally liked to remind him.

Jason pushed himself off the bed and laid a comforting hand on his wife's knee, trying to ignore the feel of the sodden material under his fingertips. "Don't worry, I'll clear it up. You try and get back to sleep and I will find some clean linens." He gave her a reassuring smile but she didn't return it. His heart dropped a little.

He turned to leave but Ariadne quickly grasped his hand. "No... Jason." She grit her teeth as a wave of pain washed over her. "My... waters.. broken..."

Jason gaped as her his eyes widening. "What!" was all he could manage to say.

"Baby... oooooh... baby... coming..." Ariadne squeezed his hand against the pain, fingernails digging into his flesh.

"No... No... It's too early... We're supposed to have more time... I'm not ready..." *To say goodbye* he said mentally.

Ariadne let out a small, humourless laugh, "Well I do not think this baby is going to wait." She tried to smile but it was wiped from her lips in an instant, replaced by a pained expression as another contraction rippled through her body.

In that moment every fear that he had pushed to the back of his mind resurfaced, flooding his vision with images of his beloved wife dying in childbirth; never to look upon the face of her unborn son (for the Oracle had said that it was to be a boy).

He wasn't ready for this, it didn't seem real. It suddenly hit him then that there was a real possibility that he would lose her within the next 24 hours.

The love of his life. Gone forever.

"Jason... Can you get Melina and the midwife. And can you make sure—arrrgggghhh, that Pythagoras is around... just in case. He told me he would be."

Jason stayed rooted to the spot, oblivious to everything around him. Ariadne was now rubbing her bump anxiously,  
"Jason! Get the midwife. Now." Her voice was low -surprisingly calm- but held a firm, authoritative tone: much alike the tone she would use when giving commands as Queen.

Jason sprinted from the room manically, bursting out of the doors and crashing into servants in the corridor.

He had never ran so fast in his life.

s§s§s§s§s§s§s§s§s§s§s§s§s§s§s

"Yes, the babe is definitely on its way." The midwife declared before re-arranging the bed sheets over Ariadne. "It should not be long now. Perhaps a short while after dawn."

There was a *frantic* knock at the door. Again.

The midwife rolled her eyes in a somewhat irritated manner.

"Tell him that he can come in." Ariadne grit out as another contraction rippled through her.

"Your majesty, I fear it would be rather inappropriate. A man's place is not in the birthing chambers."

Ariadne let out a sharp scream as the pain increased. She gripped the bedpost with all her might, imagining that it was Jason's hand she was clinging to. "Send him in!"

The midwife nodded begrudgingly, tucking the sheets firmly into the sides of the bed, lest the king see the queen in an improper state.

Who knows how she thought the child was conceived. Yet most of the courtiers still held the notion that a woman of royal blood would only share her husband's bed when he requested her presence; and even then she would be expected to return to her own chambers for the remainder of the night. Most of them would be horrified to know that the king and queen of Atlantis had barely spent a night apart since their wedding night.

Ariadne looked up as the door flew open and crashed against the wall, Jason rushing past the midwife to kneel on the floor by her bedside.

"Are you okay? Were you right, is the baby... is the baby coming?" Jason clutched her hand and squeezed it tightly in his, panic written all over his face.

Ariadne nodded and let out a sharp breath. "Not long now."

Jason raised a hand to her forehead to check her temperature, recoiling slightly at the heat emanating from her skin. "Will you ask a servant to arrange a basin of cold water and some towels to be brought in." He called over his shoulder to the midwife, who nodded and left the room.

"Analise—" Ariadne grit out.

"It's alright I've—"

"I don't want her here. I don't want her to see me like this, she might—"

"It's alright." Jason soothed, stroking away the curls that had clung with sweat to her face. "Melina has already taken her to Hercules' house. He had told me a while ago that he would take care of her when this time came. He was quite insistent actually. And no doubt Medusa will be here soon."

Ariadne nodded frantically. "Thank you," she muttered, almost to herself.

A few calm moments passed before the next set of contractions hit and all hell broke loose.

Ariadne was screaming; a drawn out, piercing noise which make Jason wish (not for the first time) that they were in modern day England where pain relief was so readily available.

All he could do was sit and watch his wife's pain, her back arching as another scream erupted from her lips. She kicked away the bed sheets, her face hot and flushed, a veil of sweat covering every inch of her skin.

In an instant servants were swarming the room, laying damp towels on her forehead, pulling piles of clean linen from cupboards, yanking open the curtains and propping more cushions behind Ariadne's head.

Jason found himself being pushed out of the way as the room became a bustle of people.

Ariadne let out another agonising scream and Jason felt his heart wrench open. He couldn't reach her anymore; there were too many people in the way and he was continually being pushed further and further back by the amount of servants trying to get towards her to check her temperature and other things.

"Jason!" She screamed, stretching her arm out towards him, a look of pure fear on her face. She needed him. Now more than ever.

He barged past the crowd of people and sat on the edge of the bed, holding her tightly as her body shook with the force of another contraction. They were coming fast already.

The world was a blur. All Jason could see was Ariadne. Her flushed cheeks, red and tearstained. The panic in her eyes. "I'm scared Jason." She said, voice shaking and fingers gripping onto him with surprising strength.

And then Pythagoras was there.

He was addressing the servants but kept glancing back at Ariadne, noticing her distress. His mouth was moving but Jason could hear no words. He felt numb.

Pythagoras looked angry (which was strange in itself) and was speaking rapidly, motioning to the door, his eyebrows furrowed and his eyes set.

Jason glanced down at Ariadne and when he looked back up the room was near empty; the majority having left, leaving only him, Pythagoras, Melina, Medusa, the midwife and another serving girl.

Ariadne screamed again and Jason felt his blood run cold at the thought that they might have to endure hours of this.

"It hurts Jason. It hurts so much." Ariadne whimpered.

"I know, but you are doing so well. So, so well." He dipped the towel in the cold water and held it against her forehead again.

"I can't..."

"You can."

"No. I can't."

"Listen to me." Jason said, looking her straight in the eye. "You can. You're strong and you can do this. For me."

The midwife moved forwards to quickly examine Ariadne.

"The baby is moving more quickly than I first thought. But the labour will take another hour at least."

Jason didn't know if that was good news or bad.

Ariadne's eyes started to drift shut. They felt so heavy: surely it wouldn't matter if she could just rest them a little while.

"Ariadne," Jason whispered, shaking her slightly.

"Mmmmm?" She mumbled, her eyes barely open, head drooping against his shoulder.

"Jason," Pythagoras said, a low note of warning in his voice. "She must not fall asleep. We need to keep her awake."

Jason nodded and continued to lightly shake her as Medusa moved to the other side of the bed and started to call her name, over and over.

"It is as I feared." Pythagoras said gravely. "She is exhausted. I warned you that this might happen."

"But surely if she just sleeps a while she will be alright when she wakes up- she won't be as tired." The desperation was clear in Jason's voice.

But Pythagoras' solemn expression gave him all the answer he needed.

"She is not falling asleep Jason. Her body is shutting down. If we do not deliver the baby now she will have scarcely enough energy to... to stay..." he left his next words unsaid, hanging mid-air and hovering like a sword above them.

"ARIADNE!" Jason shouted, determined to wake her.

Her eyelids dragged open slowly and she stared up at him with unseeing eyes.

"You need to stay awake." Jason implored. "Stay with me my love."

"It hurts."

"You're being so brave." Medusa encouraged. "Just a little longer. You can do it, we know you can."

"I can't." She sighed, her body slumping backwards, the energy draining from her muscles.

Jason climbed onto the bed and slid himself behind her, shifting her forwards so that her back was pressed against his stomach with her head resting against neck- his arms tight around her.

"You can. I'm here. We can do this together."

This time he actually felt the contraction pass through her body. He felt her tense and become rigid in his arms, her back pushing against him.

"When the baby is ready she will need to push. It will not be long now, and I am afraid that is the part we cannot help her with." The midwife said, checking over Ariadne.

The Queen looked up at her in horror. So engrossed in her pain and exhaustion she had forgotten what would come next. It was hard enough bearing the pain of the contractions let alone having to push! And she very much doubted she had the energy to stay conscious, would she really have to strength to push as well?

She looked directly at Pythagoras, a question held in her eyes. "Pythagoras?"

He nodded.

He knew what she was asking.

Jason noticed the look which passed between them. He started to panic. He clutched Ariadne's palm tighter. "What? What is it? Ariadne?"

She lowered her gaze to the bed sheets. Feeling him tense behind her she said only one word: "Operation."

"No, no. There's still time. We agreed only as a last resort."

Ariadne screamed. The contractions were even more painful now, as if each one was ripping her body apart.

"I'm sorry Jason." She panted through a clenched jaw as she tried to master the pain coursing through her.

"Pythagoras isn't there something you can do? _Anything_!"

The blonde mathematician stayed silent.

The midwife stepped forward. "Your majesty, the babe has been ready to be birthed for some time now. The Queen's body is shutting down, if we leave it any longer the babe will surely die as well." Jason looked at her in horror, not having missed her insinuation that Ariadne was as good as dead. But she carried on nevertheless. "The babe needs to be birthed, one way or another."

"Look after them Jason." Ariadne whispered. "I love you."

Jason clutched her hand desperately.

"No... No... This isn't happening!"  
Jason stuttered. He couldn't believe how everyone had lost all hope. They were speaking as if everything was already over, as if nothing could be done.

As if Ariadne was already dead.

"Ariadne you can do this... please. Don't leave me."

"I will always be with you Jason. Remember that..."

And slowly he felt her hand go limp inside his.


	7. Chapter 7

**I just want to say a HUGEEEE thank-you to everyone who has left a review and to all of you who have read this far. It means such a big deal to me and I really hope you like this next chapter...**

Chapter 7

The first light of morning started to filter through the silk curtains of the royal chambers. There was a cool breeze in the air; making the curtains billow slightly, like the sails on a ship.

A lone figure was stood at the window.

His shoulders were hunched over, his body swaying gently with the wind as he rocked a small bundle in his arms.

The bundle of cloth let out a small gurgle and the figure allowed himself a small smile.

"Owwww, my neck." Came a low, mumbled voice from behind.

Jason turned around to see Pythagoras slowly waking up, rubbing his neck with a grimace. He was sat at the large, wooden table where he had spent the remainder of the night- wanting to be close by should he be needed.

He stood stiffly, his whole body aching from sleeping in such an unusual position. He hobbled over to Jason at the window.

"She's been very quiet. I rather like her already!" Pythagoras said with a smile.

He leaned forwards to get a better look at the baby nestled in Jason's arms.

A little girl. A beautiful little girl.

She had a sprinkling of dark curls on her head and big brown eyes surrounded by long, dark lashes.

She was tiny, smaller than most babies- almost doll like. Jason couldn't stop himself from staring at her little button nose and pink ears, she just looked so fragile in his arms.

"Mmmm." Jason agreed. "I remember Analise wailing for hours... should she be this quiet?"

"I do not think anything is wrong if that is what you are asking. She is very small- even for a new born- but that was to be expected with the complicated pregnancy and the small amount which Ariadne ate."

Jason's eyes immediately clouded over and Pythagoras realised his mistake.

Both heads turned in unison to the empty bed.

The sheets had been stripped from the bed, leaving nothing but the mattress.

It was as if the events of that night had never happened.

Pythagoras noticed tears starting to form in his friends eyes.

"Have you thought of a name yet?" He asked quickly, hoping to distract him.

Jason's head snapped back to face Pythagoras. "What?" He asked as if in a daze, it was obvious his mind was on other things.

"The birth of the Princess is to be announced at this morning. It is custom in royal families to officially announce the child's name the morning they are born- you remember me telling you that don't you?"

"Of course." Jason replied absentmindedly. He looked down at his newborn daughter and kept his gaze locked on her as he spoke. "But I don't know. Me and Ariadne... we never... we never talked about girls names. The Oracle had told me the child would be a boy and I had no reason to doubt her. And even then, I didn't want to talk about the baby much, I was... I was an idiot."

Pythagoras said nothing. Everyone had their inner demons (he knew that better than anyone) and it was not his place to judge his friend. For a long time Jason had been in a dark place and his thoughts had not been his own: distorted by fear and grief.

"Sara."

The sound came so suddenly, as if appearing from thin air.

Pythagoras looked at his friend for a long moment. "Sara," he repeated slowly, as if testing the name. "Greek for princess."

"Yes." Jason said quietly. "Do you think Ariadne will like it."

"She will love it. It is a beautiful name for a beautiful little princess."

Jason smiled and used his index finger to lightly tickle under his daughter's neck.

The child let out a small gurgling noise and grasped Jason's finger in her chubby hand. Jason couldn't help but marvel at the tiny little fingers, so soft and perfectly formed.

"I can't believe that during the pregnancy I actually thought that I wouldn't be able to love her: convinced myself that I didn't want her. I hated her for making Ariadne sick. Resented her. But look at her... she's so perfect... I don't know how I could have... how I could ever let myself think..."

"It is best not to let your thoughts linger on such things. You were scared and angry and you had your reasons, but it is in the past now, you must put it behind you." Pythagoras said, placing a hand on Jason's shoulder.

A light knock sounded through the room. "We have finished Jason." Medusa's voice called from behind the bath chamber door.

Jason turned to Pythagoras. "Are you okay to hold her a minute?"

Pythagoras looked back at him uneasily but said nothing as Jason carefully passed him the tiny bundle, moving Pythagoras' arms slightly to make sure he was supporting the child's head properly. "If she starts to cry just rock her a little bit."

Pythagoras gave him a look as if to say that he wasn't sure it was such a good idea.

"You'll be fine." Jason assured. "You've done it before with Analise."

"Yes but that was five years ago. And I do not think I was awfully good at it then either." he scrunched up his face in concentration as the baby started to squirm.

"I trust you." Jason patted his friend on the shoulder before heading towards the adjoining wash chamber.

Pythagoras' forehead furrowed in unease as he stood holding the princess of Atlantis in his arms, so small he feared she would slip through his fingers.

Jason emerged from the bath chamber a few moments later, cradling Ariadne who lay limp in his arms.

He moved towards the bed with small, careful steps determined not to jostle her in the slightest.

Gently he laid her down on the mattress, smoothing out her clean night dress and lightly brushing the hair away from her face.

"I should fetch some clean bed covers." Melina said quietly from behind them.

Jason said nothing, simply staring at his wife.

He didn't take his eyes off her still form for one moment. Not when he heard the receding footsteps of Melina or the sound of Pythagoras shuffling from one foot to the other- Jason could tell he was building up the courage to speak and trying to find the right moment to do so.

The king of Atlantis took his wife's hand in his palm and lifted it to his lips in a small, tender kiss.

Her face was pale but at least now it was clean and devoid of the sweat and grime from hours of labour.

Medusa and Melina had taken it upon themselves to give her a wash and dress her into a clean nightgown. They had forbidden any other maids or servants from entering the room unless specifically asked to do so, assuring everyone that they were perfectly capable of dealing with everything that the king may require. Jason was grateful that he would not have to deal with other people interfering and getting in the way; and they told him that it was the least they could do.

They were not doing it out of duty to their king and queen: they were doing it out of love for their dear friends.

Pythagoras gave a cough from behind. Jason was so lost in his thoughts he had forgotten he was there.

"Things will get better Jason."

Jason didn't turn to face Pythagoras. His eyes were glued to Ariadne, his beautiful wife.

His gaze stayed fixed on her, not straying for a second.

His eyes were fixed on her pink lips, slightly parted as if waiting for his embrace. He sighed, thinking of all the times he had kissed those soft, rosy lips and how the ground would quake and his world spin each time.

His eyes fixed on her dark curls, remembering how he would often wake up in the morning with her hair covering his face, tickling his cheeks and catching in his eyes. It was the little things. Like how she would then sweep it over her shoulder and kneel over him, staring down at him with big, bright eyes before leaning down and capturing his lips with her own in a feather-light caress.

A tear slipped down his cheek.

Then his eye line moved... his gaze now fixed on the slight rise and fall of her chest.

s§s§s§s§s§s§s§s§s§s§s§s§s§s§s

_2 days later..._

"She is definitely past the worst: of that I have no doubt. She simply needs time to recover, which will be easier now that her body is no longer having to sustain the baby as well."

"I cannot... I just can't believe..."

"Jason, Ariadne's body has suffered considerable trauma. Her recovery is likely to be slow and—"

Jason interrupted Pythagoras, his eyes bright and his smile wide: as if nothing could touch him. No amount of bad news could dampen his happiness. "But she _will_ recover. And that is beyond belief. I could not ask for more."

Jason looked over at his wife- propped upright in bed and cradling her newborn baby in her arms- and moved across the room to sit next to her.

She was staring down intently at the gurgling child, tears glistening in her eyes and a soft smile on her lips.

"She is perfect Jason. Just perfect."

Her breath caught in her throat as the little girl kicked out her arms and grasped one of Ariadne's fingers in her tiny fist. Ariadne blinked and a tear rolled down her cheek.

"And to think... I might never have seen her... Never have held her..."

"Shushhhhh," Jason soothed, sitting himself fully on the bed beside her and wrapping his arm around her.

She let out a shaky breath and laid her head on Jason's shoulder.

"I'll be in my study if you need anything." Pythagoras called from across the room.

Jason nodded his thanks and the blonde mathematician left the room.

"She's so small. Look at her tiny fingernails Jason, and her cute little nose."

"She has your eyes." Jason said, pressing a kiss to Ariadne's forehead which was tucked into his neck.

"And your quirky little smile." Ariadne said, her finger lightly tracing the baby's lips, opened in a lopsided little grin. "Did you give her a name?"

"Yes." Jason replied almost guiltily. He knew it was customary to name a child (especially those in royal households) as soon as they were born, but he still felt guilty that he hadn't discussed it with Ariadne. She didn't seem to mind- having grown up with these customs and being far more used to them than he- but he still felt guilty nonetheless. "Sara."

"Sara." Ariadne repeated slowly, just as Pythagoras had done. "It's beautiful, I love it."

Jason smiled, relieved.

"My little Sara. I really thought... you know..." Ariadne stopped as if unsure what to say. "That I was going to... in those hours before she was born I sincerely believed that I would never set eyes on her. I cannot tell you how scared I was."

Jason's heart wept for hers. He doubted he could ever imagine how she must have felt. Knowing that your life was draining away and that you would never see those you cared about ever again. Knowing there was so little time left but so much more to say; so much left undone.

Jason squeezed her body tighter to his.

"It changes things. Feeling death so close, it gives you more of a perspective." She began again.

Jason said nothing. After all what was there to say?

There was a comfortable silence for a while, where all that could be heard was the twittering of birds in the treetops outside, the rustle of the wind and the rhythmic sound of their breathing.

"I think Pasiphae should meet the children—"

"What!" Jason blanched. It was so sudden a proposal, it felt like he had just been delivered a swift blow to his stomach.

He was winded, the breath knocked out of his body.

"Jason just hear me out." Ariadne tried to explain. "I understand now how she must feel, knowing that she has two grandchildren but having never seen them... or held them... or spoken to them. Never. That was almost me Jason; and it was so unbelievably painful knowing that I would never even glimpse my child, whom I was sacrificing so much for."

"It's not the same thing."

"No it isn't. But it is similar. All mothers feel a bond between their children- no matter who they may be."

"But everything you said before: about all the evil things she's done."

Ariadne snuggled closer to him, holding Sara close to her chest. "All of that still stands. I hate her for what she has done and I cannot forgive her for any it. My father was the one to banish her and by our laws he is the only one who can repeal that sentence. As it is... she will stay banished." Jason tried to interject but Ariadne held up her hand to silence him. "No matter what she has done I am determined not to sink to her level; and I will not punish her for her crimes by hiding her grandchildren from her. But of course I am not so naive to think that we can all live together happily- she is far too dangerous to ever be a real part of their lives. But I will not object to a few meetings, as long as her identity is not revealed to the children. Not until they are old enough to understand."

Jason was speechless. He stared at her with wide eyes and Ariadne could see the conflicting emotions in them. As he opened his mouth to speak she interrupted him.

"No, do not say anything yet. I have said all I feel I have to say on the matter, now all I ask is that you think about it and take time to come to a decision. Know that it is your choice and I will stand by you whatever you may decide."

Jason stared at her for a while longer before tenderly cupping her cheek in his palm, "I love you- you know that don't you?"

Ariadne tilted her head to kiss his palm. "Of course I do. And I love you too, so very much."

At that point the baby princess started to squirm, kicking out her short, chubby legs.

Jason gave out a small laugh, "And we love you too, our beautiful little girl." He bent forwards and placed a sprinkle of feather-light kisses over her head, to which she started to giggle in a spluttering fashion.

"Do you want me to hold her for a bit so you can get some sleep?" Jason asked.

"No, I don't want to sleep just yet. I feel I could stay like this forever. You must be tired though, perhaps you should get some rest yourself."

"I think I might actually."

In truth he was absolutely exhausted. He hadn't sleep at all the night that Ariadne was in labour and had barely closed his eyes all day; being too sick with worry to sleep added with caring for a new born baby by himself.

Perhaps a little rest would be a good idea. Only a short while and then he could carry on looking after her and the baby.

He lay down on top of the covers- still fully clothed- and his head slumped wearily onto the pillow, like a puppets strings being cut.

Ariadne's arm reached out and tangled in his hair, gently stroking his head with her soft fingertips. "Sweet dreams my love." She whispered.

He was reluctant to close his eyes, not wanting her to disappear from his vision. When he could see her he could know for definite that she was alive and safe. That she was still with him in this world.

He didn't want to close his eyes and be alone in the darkness.

He didn't want...

But exhaustion was pulling him deeper into a sleepy haze and his eyes finally drifted shut to his wife's scent on the pillow and the feel of her fingers in his hair.

* * *

**Hope you like it, not sure when the next chapter will be uploaded (because I haven't written it yet) but should be within the week *fingers crossed* :)**

**If you've got a moment please leave a review and let me know what you think x**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry its been a while since the last update. Christmas is sneaking up on me which means coursework deadlines for this term as well as Christmas shopping which is turning out to be quite stressful this year. Anyway here it is...**

Chapter 8

"Don't think I have not noticed." Ariadne said with a mischievous half-smile.

"Noticed what?" Jason asked.

"That our child is a girl- not a son as the Oracle prophesied."

"Yes. I've been thinking about that." He absentmindedly took one of Sara's little hands between his thumb and forefinger and watched as it automatically tightened around his finger. He was still entranced by how tiny she was.

"I do not understand." Ariadne mumbled. "The Oracle has been in Atlantis ever since I remember and in all those years she has never been wrong in her prophecies. Not once."

"I don't think that she was wrong." Jason said, avoiding Ariadne's. gaze.

She looked at him for a long moment before speaking. "What do you mean?"

"Well, it wouldn't be the first time the Oracle has lied to me."

"You think she was lying?"

"All I know is that she very clearly said that we were to have a son- yet it is very obvious that we do not." Jason lifted his gaze and locked eyes with his wife. There was something akin to disbelief in the way she stared back at him.

"I cannot believe that the Oracle would deliberately mislead you in such a way." She said quietly.

"She did before."

"No: that was different. She held information from you in order to protect you from the truth; she did not fabricate a false prophecy and create an extravagant lie. Besides, I cannot see what purpose it would have served her?"

The king of Atlantis stayed silent. He could vividly remember the Oracle telling him that Ariadne would need to die in order to save the child. She had been adamant that Ariadne's life would have to be sacrificed, making it clear that there was no way around it.

Was that what she wanted? Ariadne dead. Was it part of some greater, evil plot?

He must have winced at the thought or grit his teeth against the memory because he suddenly felt Ariadne's palm rest on his arm. She had always been able to read him like a book.

"Jason, I cannot believe that the Oracle wished for any harm to come to me. She has always striven to serve and protect Atlantis, I do not see why that would have changed now."

He nodded, but was still not convinced by her words. He hated it when he couldn't trust those around him. Those whom he would normally go to for help and guidance in times of need.

If the Oracle had lied to him yet again... that could mean she had been lying about everything else... everything she had told him since arriving in Atlantis.

"Will you go to speak with her?" Ariadne asked, her hand squeezing his arm a little in a comforting gesture.

"No, I don't want to leave you in case..."

"I will be fine Jason. Pythagoras said I am recovering steadily." Ariadne said.

Jason looked at her carefully, desperately wanting to believe that she really was getting better; but he just couldn't take hers or Pythagoras' word for it just yet, he needed to be here.. to make sure. He had already faced the daunting prospect of life without her and he wasn't about to let that happen for real- so until he was fully assured that she was restored back to full health he would be here, with her. "Maybe, but it is not urgent so there is no need to rush. I will go in a week or two and in the meantime I can stay and look after you and help with the children."

Ariadne gave a small laugh and Jason looked at her in confusion. "Sometimes I think you forget how well I know you Jason. After a simple few days of not knowing you will be driven mad. You have a curious mind and I know all these uncertainties and questions are burning a hole in that beautiful head of yours." She lifted up her fist and with a laugh rapped it gently against the side of his skull, as if knocking on a door. "You must go and speak with the Oracle and get the answers you need."

"But—"

"Melina will be here in the morning as always and Medusa also said she would be staying at the palace for a few nights to help with Analise and Sara. I know I cannot do much at the moment but I will be fine... trust me."

Jason swallowed. "Okay. But I'm only leaving when I know you're going to be all right without me."

There was a pause and Ariadne locked eyes with his. "I do not think I could ever be all right without you," she said but beneath her smile there was a sadness to her words. They both knew how close they had come to that prospect becoming a reality.

Jason leant forwards and kissed his wife, one hand tangling in her hair and the other cradling their newborn child.

He decided then that he didn't care so much if the Oracle had lied; things had turned out so much better than anyone had imagined. He had two beautiful, healthy daughters and a wife whom he loved with every inch of his being.

They were safe and they were happy- and that was more than enough for him.

s§s§s§s§s§s§s§s§s§s§s§s§s§s§s

_"Ahhhhh Jason. I have been awaiting your visit." The Oracle said slowly._

_"I thought you might." Jason muttered to himself. _

_"I hear congratulations are in order." She said jubilantly, a proud, motherly smile on her face. _

_"Yes." Jason said also with a smile. He could barely contain his happiness when telling anyone of the news. "A little girl. We have named her Sara."_

_"Then the rumours I have heard are true. The child... a girl."_

_"Yes. We have a daughter, not a son as you prophesied. Ariadne is insistent that you did not lie to me when I visited you previously, I need to know whether or not she is right to place such faith in you." His question was phrased so that he was not asking her directly, after all she was not the only person capable of speaking in riddles: two could play at that game. _

_But regardless of his wording the effect was the same; 'did you lie to me.'_

_"Jason. I understand that you are reluctant to trust me, but know that my duty has always been- and always will be- to protect you and the whole of Atlantis. I lied to you once for good reasons yet I swore not to do so again and I do not take such promises lightly." Her voice was grave. _

_"Then I don't understand, nothing is as you said. How could your vision have been wrong?"_

_"My visions are never wrong Jason. The gods reveal glimpses of the future to me so that I may interpret them and ensure that we are on the right path for them to become reality."_

_"But it was wrong. We do not have a son and I—"_

_"It was not wrong Jason." The Oracle repeated, her voice firm, willing him to understand. "The gods reveal to me their plans and I interpret the visions. It was I who was mistaken. The vision showed a king of Atlantis- your and Ariadne's son- destined to save us and the city from potential doom. We both assumed, did we not, that the child was the same as which Ariadne was carrying." She looked to Jason for confirmation. _

_He didn't nod or say anything at all. He just stared back at her, his mind whirring. _

_"Except it was not." The Oracle continued. "After the child's birth I was shown another image. You and Ariadne alongside your two daughters and also with a son and a baby girl. Sometimes Jason, when the gods see fit, they take matters into their own hands." She finished, kneeling down onto the floor and reaching for a bowl, acting as if everything was explained and things could simply return to normal.__Jason shook his head. _

_"What do you mean the gods take matters into their own hands?"_

_The Oracle looked up at Jason sympathetically, as if pitying him for his lack of understanding. __"Ariadne is alive is she not?"_

_"Yes, but she's still sick and her recovery will be—"_

_"She is alive and she will recover. She will return to full health and with a careful watch she will continue to grow in strength, soon it will be as if she was never ill." The Oracle took Jason's hand and pulled him to kneel on the floor beside her. "Do you not find that strange? That she was so close to death, that we were all convinced she would die... and yet then to make such a recovery."_

_Jason nodded. A tear pricking his eye._

_"It is the will of the gods. Ariadne is a goddess on earth and she is sacred to them. That is why your son will have such incredible powers to resist Poseidon's rage and save Atlantis; because you and Ariadne are both touched by the gods. Ariadne had to survive for this man, your next child, to come into existence. The Queen was saved by the gods with an almighty healing force from the heavens and when a person is touched by the gods it is for life and cannot be reversed, I doubt very much that this healing force will ever leave her body."_

_"So you're certain that she will recover." Jason said with a shaky voice. _

_"I have never been more certain of anything. Do not underestimate the power of the gods Jason: or your wife for that matter." She patted the hand that she held between her own..._

__  
Jason was woken from his dream by the sound of the door creaking open. Ever since meeting with the Oracle that morning his thoughts had been on the same thing, he couldn't get it to leave his brain. Everything he had been told seemed to make sense and he was now confident that the Oracle had not lied to him the time before; it was just taking him a while to get his head around it. He just wished he could switch off his brain and get some sleep, heaven knows he needed it.

He listened to the creak of the door shutting followed by a patter of little feet against the stone floor. It seemed he really would get no sleep tonight.

He let out a small sigh and rolled onto his back, so that he was no longer cuddled up against his wife's back. He felt the bottom of the bed dip and the mattress sink beneath him, first under his feet, then under his bum and then his shoulders.

The thin, cotton blankets were pulled tighter around him and then suddenly he felt a sharp stab of cold as the blankets were lifted and his daughter snuggled under them, quickly replacing them and tucking herself into her father's side. With eyes closed she rested her head on Jason's arm and her small, chubby hand found itself lying flat on his bare chest.

"Are you alright 'Lise?" Jason whispered.

The little girl jerked her head up in shock. "I thought you were asleep daddy." She said quietly.

"No, I can't sleep either." He said, his hand moving upwards to stroke her hair. "Did you have another bad dream?"

Jason couldn't see her properly in the darkness but he noticed her head nod and felt her snuggle into his more tightly. He covered the hand on his chest with his own, giving it a small squeeze. "Do you want to tell me?"

There was no reply. He heard her take a few deep breaths and decided not to press her. She would tell him when she was ready.

After a long silence she spoke, her voice little more than a murmur. "It was about mother again. She... she was gone."

Jason frowned and kissed his daughter's forehead. "That's not going to happen sweetheart. Your mother is getting better now and soon she won't be poorly at all. You'll be able to do all the things you used to do together."

"You're sure?" Her voice came out so quiet Jason barely heard it.

"I am certain."

"How? How do you know she won't get sick again?"

Jason's heart almost broke at hearing how frightened she sounded. She was so young to be dealing with so much and he knew she had been bottling all this up. Worst of all he felt responsible for that; having dealt with the situation badly himself she must have thought she could not talk to him about how she felt, not wanting to give him anything else to worry about.

"I know, because your mother is strong and determined and she _will_ get through this. And besides, the Oracle said it will be so- and she has never been wrong before." Jason kissed her forehead again and pulled her into a tighter embrace. Regardless of his earlier doubts about the sincerity of the Oracle's prophecies he had faith in what she had said to him that morning. There was something in the confident, assured way she had said it, something in the way her eyes twinkled as she spoke of the future that made him convinced that she was speaking the truth.

He couldn't quite tell what it was but he believed her nevertheless. She had just seemed so genuine, so full of hope for the future.

"Can I sleep here tonight?" Analise said after a while.

"Course you can." Jason replied and waited patiently as she wriggled into a comfortable position.

After a while he felt a gentle tapping on his arm. "Yep, I'm still awake," he mumbled.

"Look at this daddy!" Analise whispered excitedly and Jason shushed her to remind her to keep her voice down, to which she mimed a silent 'sorry' in reply. Her hand then sneaked out from under the bed covers and she opened her mouth as wide as possible, fitting two fingers inside.

Jason looked at her in utter confusion. "What?" He asked, the darkness stopping him from properly seeing what she was doing.

"It's wobbly!" Analise giggled. "It won't sit still like the others."

It was then that Jason realised that her thumb and forefinger were holding onto a pearly white tooth, waggling it slightly from side to side.

"Ahhhhhh, your first wobbly tooth."

"It feels like it's going to fall out daddy." Analise said, as if the idea of that happening was ridiculous.

"It will soon," Jason said with a small laugh. "And so will all the others."

Analise looked at him, eyes wide in shock and a horrified expression on her face.

"Don't worry," Jason whispered, realising his mistake. "Another tooth will grow back in its place. A big girl tooth, ready for when you're older."

She still didn't look convinced that the prospect, giving her father a sceptical look. These were the moments Jason loved about being a parent, teaching his daughter about the world and how everything worked; he only wished there had been someone to do the same with him as he was growing up.

"Do you know what you have to do when your tooth falls out?" Jason asked in that over enthusiastic tone people often take when talking to children.

Analise shook her head in reply.

"Well, when it falls out you put your tooth under your pillow before you go to sleep... ready for the tooth fairy." Jason stopped there, waiting for his daughter's reaction. Sure enough her eyes widened and eyebrows raised on the word 'fairy'- just as he'd expected.

"Fairy?" She gasped, eyes burning into Jason for more information.

"Yep, the tooth fairy. She flies into your room when you are asleep- _only_ when you're asleep- and checks under your pillow. If she finds a tooth she uses her magic wand to turn it into a coin."

"A coin?" Analise whispered excitedly.

"Yep." Jason tried not to laugh at the astonished expression on his daughter's face.

"For me to keep?" She asked eagerly.

"Shhhhhh!" Jason hushed, pushing himself up slightly and glancing over Analise's head to check that Ariadne was still asleep. Satisfied, he lowered himself back down again and smiled at his little girl. "Yes, for you to keep and spend on whatever you want."

She clasped her hand over her mouth and gave a muffled squeal of excitement. Jason swore he heard her mumble the words 'a real fairy in my room' from behind her hand.

Suddenly she dropped her hand then and wriggled closer to Jason so that her mouth was a couple of centimetres from his ear. "Will you help me write a letter to the fairy, daddy? So I can leave it under my pillow." She breathed.

"Yes, but only if you close your eyes and try to get to sleep." Jason whispered, tucking the sheets more tightly around her.

Analise nodded and Jason craned his neck sideways to place a kiss on her forehead. "Goodnight sweetheart," he mumbled, watching as her eyelids drooped shut and she started to drift asleep. Jason pulled the blankets up higher around him and rolled onto his side, instantly noticing as he did so that Ariadne was staring at him through dazed, half open eyes, a sleepy smile playing on her lips.

"I'm so glad I married you." She said simply and her eyes drifted shut, the soft smile staying in place.


	9. Chapter 9

**HAPPY NEW YEAR GUYS! I know you must probably hate me for taking sooooooo long to update this but life decided to get unbelievably hectic. Hope you all had a really lovely Christmas though and here's a long, long chapter to hopefully make up for it.**

**Initially I wanted to delve more into the relationships of other characters (e.g. Hercules/Medusa and Jason/Pythagoras) but I know it has recently been very focused on Jason/Ariadne ... sorry 'bout that.**

**And lastly a huge thank-you to everyone who has reviewed, favourited or followed this story, you're the best and it means so much to me :D**

Chapter 9

Jason lay awake, his mind still whirring from the events of that day. He couldn't stop thinking about everything the Oracle had said... and everything that had been left unsaid.

He still wasn't sure if he believed in the gods.

Throughout his whole childhood he had been taught about them in a mythological sense, that they were something non-existent that people used to _'believe in Ancient times'_\- it was so strange that everyone here had the utmost faith in them, like there was no question at all of their existence.

When he first settled into Atlantis he never gave it much thought, publically going along with it and worshiping the gods like everyone else in order to fit in- but he never actually believed any of it. He had been certain that the gods were simply a myth. An idea that the people believed in so wholly that they had convinced themselves that it was real.

Yet over the years he had started to doubt his initial certainty.

He was touched by the gods: so he was told countless of times by countless strangers. In usual circumstances he would dismiss these claims instantly but it was the only thing that could explain the sudden, unnatural appearance of his formidable abilities. He could jump higher, fight harder, run faster, and heal quicker than anyone else he had ever come across since landing in Atlantis.

And now he was told that his wife had been saved by the very same gods. His brain had been working overtime trying to find any rational explanation as to why else she could have survived but the fact was that he could find none. Her miraculous recovery was proof beyond all doubt that there was something out there; and as annoying as it was to him he had to believe that these gods were real, no matter how much his logic tried to argue against it.

Suddenly a sharp cry pierced the air, a high pitched wailing noise which reminded Jason of the sirens that would go off during the practice fire drills at his old school.

With a groan Jason detached himself from Analise and literally rolled out of the bed. Ariadne started to stir and her eyelids fluttered open, "It's alright, I'll see to her," Jason said softly and Ariadne gave a small nod of her head, her eyes closing as she did so. Jason doubted that she was actually awake; rather it was more an automatic response to wake up when she heard her baby cry, just most of the time she was too exhausted to wake properly so she would often be in a dreamlike state. Like sleepwalking.

But instead of sleep _walking_ she would be _sleep-wandering-around-with-a-crying-baby_, though seeing as Jason was already awake he might as well be the one to take care of her tonight.

He gasped sharply as his bare feet landed on the cold, stone floor. He inwardly cursed the fact that slippers hadn't yet been invented in Ancient Greece.

Wearily he padded across to the cradle at the other side of the room where his daughter lay on her back squirming restlessly, her tiny hands clenched into fists and her legs thrashing. Jason reached into the crib, sliding one hand under her back and the other under her head and gently lifted her up. He placed her against his bare chest so that her head was above his shoulder, her face scrunched up and eyes squeezed shut as she bawled, Jason rocking her as he walked in circles around the room.

"Shhhhh, shhhhhh baby. What's wrong, hey? What's wrong?" he rubbed her back soothingly, silently praying to the gods that tonight would be one of the rare occasions where she would only cry for a few minutes then go back to sleep.

Sara continued to wail, her face turning red and her chubby legs kicking against Jason's chest, her fingers catching in his hair and nails scratching his face as she flailed her arms in the air.

"Awwww sweetheart, what's the matter?" Jason cooed, "Daddy's tired, he needs some more sleep, okay? So if you could just settle down I would be very..." he groaned as Sara screamed louder.

Jason wandered around the room a few more times, sleepily muttering a Grecian lullaby that Hercules had taught him whilst Sara screamed and screamed, pounding his back with her tiny fists. "Shhhhhhhhhh," Jason soothed but to no avail.

The king let out a low moan- half from tiredness and half frustration- and moved Sara from his shoulder, instead cradling her in both his arms and rocking her forwards and backwards as he continued to amble sleepily around the room.

"Bring her here," Ariadne called from the bed, pushing herself up into a sitting position.

Jason started to rock Sara a little more vigorously. "It's alright, you go back to sleep, I can manage."

Jason groaned in frustration as Sara continued to scream.

"She is probably hungry, pass her to me." Ariadne sighed, holding her arms out. Jason gave a small exhale of defeat and moved towards the bed, carefully transferring Sara into her mother's waiting arms.

"Hello gorgeous," Ariadne cooed softly. "What is all this fuss about, hey? Are you a hungry girl?" Ariadne rocked Sara with one arm whilst peeling away the left shoulder of her night dress with the other. She held Sara against the left side of her chest and the little girl stopped squirming, calmed by the rhythmic sound of her mother's heartbeat. Ariadne positioned Sara- who was still shrieking- over her breast and she eventually settled down and began to feed, her little palm opening and closing against the smooth skin of her mother's chest.

"I hate how quickly you can do that." Jason muttered begrudgingly, watching as Ariadne stroked the tufts of black hair on Sara's head; who was now completely placid. "I could wander around with her for hours and she'd still carry on screaming but you get her for less than 30 seconds and she stops."

Ariadne smiled. "You should be grateful, otherwise you would never get any sleep."

Jason laughed. "True!"

"Besides, when she's hungry she's hungry and unless she has been fed there is nothing either of us could do to stop her crying." Ariadne turned to Analise and spoke in a mock whisper, "Not even your father's beautiful singing!"

"Hey!" Jason protested, pretending to be offended. "My singing is brilliant! I am the best singer in all of Atlantis- am I not Analise?"

Analise turned to Ariadne and simply giggled in reply, as if the two of them shared an inside joke at how bad Jason's singing was.

She turned back to Jason and with her sweetest smile and a mischievous glint in her eye she replied, "Of course you are daddy."

Ariadne had noticed her yawn slightly as she spoke, "Should you not be asleep young lady. It is very late." She said with motherly concern.

"I tried, but I couldn't sleep mother." Analise said quietly.

Ariadne brushed the hair away from Analise's cheek and tucked it carefully behind her ear whilst asking, "Bad dream?"

The little girl nodded and looked at each of her parents in turn. "Can I stay here tonight?"

Ariadne pulled her daughter into her arms and cuddled her fiercely. Jason watched with a smile as Analise laid her head on her mother's rounded stomach and melted into her side, closing her eyes and letting out a small, contented sigh. "You are staying right _here_." Ariadne said and kissed the top of Analise's head, "Now try and get some sleep sweetheart."

They stayed like that for a while- the four of them lying in comfortable silence- until Ariadne spoke up, knowing full well that (like herself) Jason would not be able to get to sleep any time soon.

They both had far too much on their minds.

"Have you given any more thought to visiting... _Pasiphae_?" She mouthed the last word silently, conscious that Analise may not be fully asleep. Although the little girl would not know who Pasiphae was it would be best if she did not hear her name in conversation lest she start asking questions. That would be dangerous territory.

"Yes, I have. Quite a lot of thought actually."

Ariadne waited for him to say more but he stayed quiet. "And?" She pressed gently, "I take it from your expression that you are decided."

"Yes, I am. I need to answers, that much is evident, so I will have to see her. It annoys me though because she was so vague in her letter and I know she did so deliberately so that I knew the only way to get any answers would be to meet with her."

Ariadne sighed. "I thought as much myself. She has always been very manipulative and I doubt that will ever change, no matter if her intentions are different now."

"I know." Jason muttered to himself, his voice low and laced with disappointment. "I find myself wishing that she has changed, that she will be different now. That she'll be the mothe― I hate myself for how pathetic that is."

"It is not pathetic," Ariadne said firmly. "You are allowed to hope, just..." she stopped, unsure how to continue without sounding too harsh. "Just, try not to hope for _too_ much, I find it... _unlikely_... that someone can change so drastically. But that is not to say it cannot happen." She tried to look hopeful but she knew that it was not one of her most convincing acts. She hated Pasiphae with all her being and it was incredibly hard to be supportive of Jason's decision- especially when he seemed to expect so much from the former Queen.

Jason gave a slow nod and looked down at Analise sleeping peacefully beside him, such innocence in her features. "I have been telling myself exactly the same and it is true: which is why I will not take the girls. We cannot trust Pasiphae and I will not do anything to endanger you or the children, not when I was so close to losing you before. If Pasiphae really has changed- as she claims to have done- then she will have to prove herself. She owes us that much at least." Jason watched Ariadne's face carefully, waiting for her reaction and hoping for her support as she had promised.

She said nothing, instead reaching her hand towards his face and brushing a few unruly, brown curls out of his eyes. Her hand stayed there for a while, fingertips playing along the hairline down the side of his head.

"I am glad of your decision." She said quietly and Jason instantly felt the tension drain from his body, quickly realising how much he had obviously been worrying about her reaction. "I think it would be unwise to have too much faith based on a single letter. The meeting will have to be outside of Atlantis though- because of my father's banishment- and we must take care not to be seen, lest the citizens become suspicious about our involvement with such an enemy of the city."

"We?" Jason asked, picking up on her use of wording. "Surely you don't mean that you are coming as well."

"Of course I am. This involves me also and I want to there with you."

What she didn't say is that she also wanted to be there to judge Pasiphae for herself and make sure that she didn't use the meeting as a means to manipulate Jason or emotionally blackmail him in any way.

Her being there would ensure Pasiphae wouldn't have the opportunity to do so. She could protect him that way.

She knew that Jason- however much he tried not to- was still hoping for her to be a mother figure. She didn't know if he was expecting Pasiphae to enquire about his life and say she was proud of him or attempt to get to know him and answer his questions truthfully, but she did know that if Pasiphae was not sincere in her intentions that Jason would be bitterly disappointed; and she couldn't bear it if her husband were to get hurt.

"I do not think that is such a good idea. She tried to execute you... tried to kill you time and time again. It is too dangerous."

"I think it is dangerous for us both, but that does not mean I should not go. She has tried to kill you just as many times as me and now there is no difference in our standing." Ariadne said, praying that it wouldn't turn into an argument. "You know I can fight. You've seen me shoot, you know I am fully capable of defending myself."

"Yes, if you were at full health." He noticed the icy look she gave him but carried on regardless. "I know you like to think you are fully recovered but the fact is you are not. You still tire easily and you are still not eating enough; your body needs time to heal and until it has done so I will not allow you to be put at risk. You are still ill Ariadne." He said, as if trying to remind her.

"I know Jason: and it is exactly for that reason that I need to go. Pasiphae may have implied in her letter that she knew nothing of my... recent decline in health... but we cannot be sure to believe that as the truth. She heard news of the pregnancy easily enough, it would be naïve to presume that she knew nothing of my sickness. I need her to see that I am strong and at full health. If she believes me to be frail or dying she may think Atlantis is weak and hers for the taking." Ariadne stopped to catch her breath, she had been so desperate to persuade Jason that she had talked nonstop, barely stopping to breathe.

"It is a valid point." Jason sighed. "But I still think it is far too risky." He could see how adamant she was but he was still reluctant to let her Pasiphae anywhere near her. Especially considering she had already been on the verge of death he was determined not to let anything like that happen ever again.

"I know you are worried about me," Ariadne began softly. "But you cannot keep me wrapped up in here forever." She looked at Jason and saw the unease written plainly in his features. "Perhaps if we took some guards? Surely there are a handful of men whom you can trust."

"Yes, but I am not sure that solves the problem. You are still unwell and are too weak to walk unaided. Do you honestly think you will able to make the long journey to leave the city and then have the energy to convince Pasiphae that you are in full health?"

She had not left this room (and rarely the bed) for 7 months and Jason knew that if they were in the 21st century she would need intensive physio and rehabilitation to get her mobile again; her muscles likely to have weakened from disuse.

Ariadne carefully lifted Analise's arms from around her waist and untangled herself from the beds beets, swinging her legs over the side of the bed. With one hand resting on the bedside table and the other on her rounded stomach she pushed herself to a standing position. She turned to face Jason, and when her eyes locked with his she let her hand drop from the table to hang by her side. As if to prove her point she walked slowly- but surely- to the table in the middle of the room, proceeding to pour herself a chalice of water from the jug there. She stood for a while, taking long gulps of water before placing the chalice back on the table and walking around the large, wooden table and back towards their shared bed.

She stood at the side of the bed, a smile on her lips, almost as if she was refusing to sit down until Jason showed some recognition of her improving health.

"That doesn't prove that you are well enough and it doesn't put my mind at ease either."

Ariadne rolled her eyes, letting out a small sigh of exasperation.

"I believe I am recovering more quickly that you give me credit for," She said with raised eyebrows. "You mustn't worry so Jason, I feel perfectly fine if not a little tired. You cannot fear the worst every time I—"

"I cannot help it."

"I know." Ariadne said more softly, noticing the pained expression on his face. "It is the same for me every time you pick up a sword. I worry about you because I love you and I do not want any harm to come to you; I know that you feel the same about me but you will have to let me return to my life sooner or later, I fear I will go mad if I stay stuck in this room any longer."

Jason had nothing to say to that. He knew he was worrying too much but he honestly couldn't help it- and he had definitely been given enough reasons to worry.

"I just want to keep you safe." Jason said quietly, his brow furrowed.

Ariadne sighed and moved to sit on the bed, sliding under the sheets once more. She wriggled as close as she could to Jason- Analise still asleep between them- and reached out her hand to delicately stroke his cheek. "I know. I know." She whispered.

Jason closed his eyes at her touch, savouring the feel of her fingertips against the soft skin of his cheek. "I need to do this Jason." she whispered.

The King of Atlantis squeezed his eyes shut tighter, his brow furrowing as he did so. He knew there was nothing he would not do for her. He would lay down his life for her in an instant if she but said the words; he would single-handedly take on an entire army for her; or travel to the depths of Hades and back again. He would put himself in danger for her without giving it a seconds thought- but hated it when she wanted to put herself in danger. He would deny her nothing in the world but _that._

What if something happened and she was hurt? In her weakened state she would be unable to fight off an attack or run to safety.

He knew he couldn't keep thinking like this and fearing the worst all the time; but it was all too easy to picture her hanging on the verge of death during Sara's labour.

No. He couldn't keep thinking about that- he needed to move forwards. Perhaps if they could reach a compromise of some sort.

"I am not saying 'no'." Jason said with some difficulty, forcing the words out of his mouth with sheer mental will. "You were so understanding about my desire to meet with Pasiphae, you supported my decision even though I know it was difficult for you to do so and I am truly grateful for that. So I won't say no. But neither will I risk your health―"

"Jason―"

"Please, let me finish." Ariadne nodded muttered a quiet apology. "As your husband I swore I would protect you and strive to keep you safe. If I was to let you come with me I would be putting you in too much danger and if I were to lose you..." His voice drifted off and his eyes became clouded. "Anyway..." he said abruptly, shaking himself back to the matter at present. "I can see how determined you are to go so we will leave the meeting for a few weeks and then decide if you are well enough."

Ariadne opened her mouth to protest but Jason held up his hand to silence her.

"Please, don't argue with me on this." His eyes held a firm authority yet she could still read the concern in his face.

"Are you sure you are alright with waiting that long? I do not want to be the reason that you―"

"It is completely fine. It will give me some time to think things through properly, I fear everything has been rather hectic since the letter arrived."

Ariadne examined his face, looking for any hint of resentment or frustration but he seemed sincere in his proposal. The Queen took a deep breath. "Alright," she murmured, leaning over Analise to place a kiss on her husband's cheek and as she drew back she noticed his eyes were closed and the furrows on his forehead had softened out. "I am sorry for making you worry. It feels like that is all I have done for these past months but believe me when I say it was never my intention."

"How could it have been?" Jason breathed, his eyes still closed and his forehead pressed against his wife's. "Neither of us could have foreseen this- nor could we have prevented any of it."

"But all the same I am sorry for the worry I have caused you. I know it has been a difficult burden to bear." Ariadne kissed him on the cheek again but this time Jason reached out to hold her face in his palm, tilting her head so that his could capture her lips.

The kiss was tender and slow, the pair savouring every moment and every touch, letting the kiss wash over them and heal the scars that the past months had inflicted upon them. With each loving caress the pain in their hearts seemed to ease away.

They kissed until nothing mattered anymore. The raw hurt was dulled into numbness and their fears were pushed aside.

The kiss may have been silent but it was as if they were shouting their love from the rooftops of Atlantis.

s§s§s§s§s§s§s§s§s§s§s§s§s§s§s

It was an unusual day.

Unusual in the way that it was strangely normal.

Unnervingly so.

Everything was like it used to be (before the upheaval of recent months) and Jason found the unfamiliar normality of the morning remarkably strange, given that it hadn't been this way for so long.

They were sat around the table in the centre of the royal bedchambers, Ariadne sifting through a pile of documents as Jason sat beside her, explaining each of them to her whilst balancing Sara on his lap- who gurgled happily as the king bounced her on his knee.

"And why exactly is this man asking for a Colchian woman to be granted full citizenship? They are still enemies of Atlantis are they not?" Ariadne asked with a look of confusion. Since she had made the first steps last night towards proving to Jason she was recovering well she was now fully determined to get up to date with current matters of state- despite Jason's initial protests- and she had insisted on going through the documents of all recent affairs in order to familiarise herself with everything that was happening within the city.

She wanted desperately to return to her royal duties and resume her full role as Queen of Atlantis, feeling unbelievably guilty with having left Jason to deal with all matters of state over the past months she was anxious to relieve him of the burden as soon as possible.

Also, it would make her feel like she was doing something useful- rather than lying in bed all day as people seemed to insist on her doing- as she was rather fed up with having nothing to occupy her day. Now that she was recovering and no longer sleeping through the majority of the day she was becoming increasingly bored with being trapped inside her bedchambers.

"Yes, he wrote a letter... ermmm... somewhere..." Jason rifled through the papers with one hand, the other keeping Sara on his knee. "Aha, here!" He handed the crumpled paper to Ariadne and pointed out lines in the scrawled handwriting. "He says he intends to marry a woman- originally from Atlantis- who was captured and enslaved by Colchians, and when he has the money to free her he wishes for her to be granted citizenship so that she can live with him in Atlantis."

"I see." Ariadne said, her eyes darting back and forth over the writing. "And this came about when Pasiphae and her Colchian army attempted to take Atlantis?"

Jason nodded.

"Well then, of course we must make inquiries into the credibility of this story but should it prove to be true the woman shall be granted full citizenship and I shall provide the money for her release. It is my duty to protect the people of Atlantis and as I clearly failed on some level I must put this to right."

Analise sat opposite them at the table, perching atop a couple of cushions so that she was high enough to lean over the table, grasping a handful of crayons in one fist and busily scrawling over a piece of parchment.

Well, Jason called them crayons anyway. They were more similar to crudely dyed sticks of wood but they worked surprisingly well. He had tasked Pythagoras with creating some coloured pencils for Analise's birthday and as per usual he had managed to figure something out. The look on be little princess's face had been priceless once she had opened them and realise she could now draw in colour.

In truth Ariadne and the servants had been equally as amazed.

"And this farmer," Ariadne continued, determined to get through as many matters as possible. "He is asking for money to buy new cattle as his previous herd all died of a sickness- I have read this somewhere else..."

Jason started fumbling around with the papers again whilst muttering half to himself. "Yes, that matter has been sorted already and the letter copied so that one can be sent to the archives and the other kept―"

At that point the door creaked open and Melina walked in, her cheeks pink and looking rather flushed. Jason and Ariadne jerked their heads sharply to look at her and instantly they knew something was wrong. She was breathing heavily and her hair fell tousled around her face, having come loose from her bun. In her hand she clenched a folded piece of paper.

Jason immediately rose from his seat, positioning Sara over one shoulder. "What is it?"

Melina closed the door behind her and took a few steps forward, extending her arm out. "A messenger at the Eastern gate instructed me to bring you this. He said it was of the utmost importance." She panted.

Jason took the letter and Ariadne motioned for Melina to take a seat at the table, saying: "Come, sit. Let me pour you some water."

Melina nodded gratefully. "Thank you your majesty... Ariadne." She corrected herself after being given a disapproving look from the Queen.

"After all you have done for me I think it only right that we should lose the formalities. But then of course I have told you that many times already." Ariadne said with a smile.

Jason stared at the letter in his hands with narrowed eyes. "Who gave you this?" He asked, eyeing the paper suspiciously.

"I am afraid I cannot answer that. The messenger said he was sent by his sovereign but I did not recognise neither his armour or colours. It sounds as if the sender is very eager to meet with you."

Jason's head snapped up. "You read it!" He exclaimed, his voice worried and panicked rather than angry.

"Of course not, your majesty." Melina stammered, just as shocked as he at such an idea. "The messenger told me the nature of his visit."

"It is all right." Ariadne said calmly, placing her hand over Melina's and giving her a reassuring smile. "We believe you, we both know you would not do such a thing."

Melina looked to Jason for confirmation but he wasn't looking at her; instead he was staring intently at the folded letter, as if he was half expecting it to spontaneously burst into flames at any moment.

Ariadne seemed to notice this as well and was scrutinising her husband with worried eyes.

She gave Melina's hand a small squeeze. "Perhaps if you could give us a moment. Why not take some time off, I am sure no one would begrudge you that. It has after all been a busy few weeks."

Melina nodded and stood from her chair. "Thank you my lady."

Jason's gaze didn't move an inch from the letter until Melina had left the room- door closed firmly behind her- and Ariadne had moved to stand next to him, taking Sara from him and cradling the little girl in her arms.

"Are you going to open it?" Ariadne whispered, careful not to make him jump as he seemed to be in some kind of daze.

"I am not sure I want to..." Jason said hesitantly.

Ariadne noticed the slight tremble of his hands.

"Then would you like me to read it first?" Ariadne asked, her curiosity growing.

Jason half opened his mouth to say something but then closed it again and gave a small shake of his head. He proceeded to slowly unfold the piece of paper and Ariadne could only watch with mounting intrigue as Jason's eyes swept forwards and backwards over the black inked writing.

For a while there was only the sound of Sara's murmured babbling and the scratching of Analise's crayons on paper as Jason silently read the letter. Ariadne found she could not contain her curiosity any longer.

"Is it from... _her_?" She asked impatiently, bouncing Sara on her hip in an attempt to take away some of the tension she felt.

Jason didn't respond for a moment. When it seemed he had reached the end of the sentence he looks up at Ariadne, for once his eyes betraying nothing of what he felt. "I believe it is addressed rather more to you than it is to me."

Her eyes widened in shock.

What did Pasiphae have to say to her?

Before she had time to guess Jason had handed her the letter and gone to sit next to Analise at the table.

Ariadne looked at the letter but her eyes didn't see any of the words. Instead they darted down to the bottom of the paper where there, in delicately formed handwriting, were the words:

_All my love, Therus x_

* * *

**The next update will probably take quite a while because of upcoming exams and I promised myself I wouldn't write until they are over. I will definitely finish this story (guessing at 2 more chapters I think) so it won't be left hanging, it will just take a bit longer.**

**Please review if you've read this far, I love to hear what people think x**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi guys *_looks extremely sheepish_*. Sooo, it's been a stupidly long time and I'm genuinely really sorry. I won't bore you with excuses but long story short exams got in the way and then with the long hiatus of series 2 I basically lost all motivation. I honestly only meant to leave it for 3 weeks max but turns out once you stop writing something it's incredibly hard to get back into it. Anyway, I promised I would finish this story and I tend to keep my promises so...**

Chapter 10

Jason could feel the sunlight burning into his eyelids, slowly building in intensity and pestering him to wake up, like an impatient child who would keep poking him till he opened his eyes.

Eventually he conceded, reluctantly dragging his eyelids apart and breaking from the hazy fog of sleep. The sunlight caught him by surprise and he flinched at the brightness, lifting a hand to shield his vision.

Lacking the motivation to get up just yet he let his hand fall and let his eyes fall shut once more. Just a little bit longer, then he would get up. Just a little bit longer. The bed was so cosy and there really wasn't any rush- he had no duties to attend to today and was intending only to spend the day at the market with his daughter and friends. After all, if anyone deserved a day off it was definitely him.

He rolled onto his left side to see if Ariadne was awake yet and instead was greeted by empty sheets. After a moment of sleep addled confusion he decided she was probably in the wash chamber or sat somewhere feeding Sara. He resigned himself to a few more moments in bed to shake off this sleepy daze and then he would get up.

The he would... definitely... get... up...

And then he felt it. A sharp, icy sensation which shot up his leg and clutched at his heart, making him shudder despite the warmth of the day.

He looked to his left. His leg had had stretched out onto Ariadne's side of the bed, only to sharply jerk back. He knew he was gifted with rapid reflexes, but..?

Slowly he reached out and hesitantly placed a flat palm over the indentation in the bed which had been left by his wife.

Icy cold.

The sheets were freezing beneath his hand and he needed nothing more than that to tell him that something was very wrong.

"Ariadne," he called out, willing his voice not to tremble. _'Don't panic'_ he told himself- wasn't that the advice he always gave to young soldiers during training. _'Panic stops you from thinking straight. Stay calm and keep your reasoning_.'

"Ariadne," he called again, unable to help himself.

"Shhhhhh," came a soft reply from behind him. He turned to the right and there she was, standing by the window with Sara in her arms, an angelic image as she stood radiantly bathed in sunlight. "She is sleeping," Ariadne says as means of explanation but Jason doesn't even notice that she's spoken.

"You had me worried for a moment."

His wife gives a soft, sympathetic laugh and mutters, "You are always worried."

It makes sense now. She's up and dressed ready for the trip to the market- regardless of Jason's endless protests last night. Perhaps she thought that if she could wake up before him she could get washed and ready and by the time he was awake there could be nothing he could do to stop her. She'd probably been plotting this last night when she'd stopped arguing back. All the more fool him for believing that she'd backed down and finally agreed (however reluctantly) with him.

"I thought you weren't coming to the market," Jason says, trying not to sound bitter.

"I'm not." And although he hates himself for it, Jason can't help but feel massively relieved. Though his relief shrinks somewhat when she says, "I'm not feeling too well."

It's then that Jason notices the line of red trickling down from where she is cradling Sara against her midriff.

"Ariadne?"

The trickle grows and grows, splitting into several streams which each leave a red trail down her white nightdress, endless drops of red descending onto the ground and hitting the stone floor like the patter of raindrops.

But she doesn't seem to notice. She's looking at Sara with complete adoration... and she doesn't notice... doesn't notice that her bare feet are now standing in a pool of her own blood.

"Ariadne you're bleeding!"

A deep scarlet patch spreads out across her abdomen, rippling out in circles like a stone being dropped into a the calm surface of a lake. A lake of red. She is clutching onto Sara with desperate strength now and the baby's wrap is becoming bloodied too. The Queen's skin becomes paler and paler still as her blood drains out onto the chamber floor and she stares back at him with haunted eyes.

But it feels wrong to call her that, because at this moment she doesn't look like a Queen. She looks anything _but_ a Queen. She had done away with the whole noble facade: the regal posture and stoic expression and dignified air all gone. Forgotten. She looks so young. So young and frightened, eyes wide in horror like a deer in the headlights. Her forehead is creased, almost in confusion, and she doesn't appear to know what is happening but she clearly knows that _something _is wrong.

She just looks so young and it tears at his heart. She's just a girl.

"ARIADNE!" He screams, but he can't move. He doesn't know if it is fear which has immobilised him but he remains glued to the bed, unable to do anything but watch his wife bleed in front of him. He blinks the tears from his eyes and Sara is suddenly gone. Ariadne's hands are empty and shaking... and bloodstained.

With one swift movement she tears a vertical strip from the front of her night dress, from one side of her stomach to the other.

Jason instantly recognises what it is she is showing him. He flinches back with the force of being kicked in the stomach, doubling over, trying desperately not to retch. Along her abdomen in a long, crude, incision; jagged edges gaping open and blood gushing forth.

Jason tries to reach her, tries to move from his stupor, but his limbs remain frozen.

"ARIADNE!" He yells again, his voice broken with sobs.

She looks at him, her eyes locking with his, as if for the first time actually realising that he is there; and she speaks.

She stifles a cry and the noise sounds so lost... so young. Her voice is small and won't stop wavering as she speaks and all he wants is to take her into his arms and hold her tight. When she speaks her voice is an apology, begging him to understand; but all he hears is the agony with which she says those words, the excruciating pain she is trying to hide... even now she is trying to hide her pain from him.

"I had the operation. I'm sorry my love."

Jason shot upright with a sharp gasp, taking in a huge lungful of air, a drowning man being brought to the surface; chocking on mouthfuls of air as he struggled for breath. He tried to move but the bed sheets were wrapped tightly around his legs, restricting his movement and trapping him in place.

He suddenly felt hot and clammy. Claustrophobic.

He needed to free himself. He kicked out at the sheets, peeling them off himself with shaking hands, his breathing heavy and laboured, as if having been deprived of oxygen for an eternity.

In his eagerness to escape from the bed he almost tripped himself up, leaping out of bed and catching his foot in the blanket. He swore loudly and caught the bedpost for balance.

Spinning around his eyes frantically searched the room... but he couldn't see her.

"ARIADNE!" He shouted between breaths, praying that she would only answer him.

There was no reply and he was about to shout for a guard before he heard a clatter from the small room at the end of their bed chamber, accompanied by the slap of bare feet on the stone tiles.

"What's wrong!" Came a muffled cry and the next moment Ariadne was rushing out of the wash chamber, Sara on her hip, eyes wide in alarm.

Jason opened his mouth to speak but no words escaped. His brain seemed to be frozen on the fact that she was stood there, in front of him, seemingly unharmed, and it was almost impossible for his brain to process anything else.

"Jason?" Ariadne urged him, eyes darting around the room anxiously in search of whatever had made him call out. Suddenly something seemed to snap in her mind and her head whipped to face Jason, "Is it Analise?" she squeaked in an uncharacteristically high pitched voice, clutching onto Sara with both hands.

Jason shook his head.

Ariadne let out a sigh of relief but couldn't relax completely, she hadn't failed to notice how Jason was panting and his body trembling. He looked terribly on edge and it gave her a low, sinking feeling in the bottom of her stomach... something was very wrong.

"Jason what is it?" She demanded, moving forwards and closing the gap between the two of them.

He stayed silent, merely shaking his head slowly, his eyes glistening with unshed tears... and staring at her.

Staring at her with such an intensity that it made her shudder. She felt the heat of his gaze burn her skin, his eyes fixing on every inch of her; as if inspecting her, as if making sure everything was in order. She didn't like it. She couldn't decipher the formidable look in his eyes and the intensity of his gaze scared her.

"Tell me." She spoke softly, her own eyes imploring him to say something, anything.

"I can't." He croaked.

"Of course you can," Ariadne said with as much gentleness as she could muster. "You can tell me anything, surely you know that."

Sensing now that this was more of an emotional situation rather than a dangerous one she led her husband back towards the bed; and with one hand still holding Sara onto her hip she used the other to push him down so that he was now sitting rigidly on the edge of their bed.

She gave him one last look of concern before carrying Sara- still half soapy from her wash- to the end of the room and laying her in the cradle.

Jason didn't even realise she had returned until he felt her hands cup either sides of his cheeks. When he lifted his head Ariadne was taken aback by the pain and fear of which his eyes held.

"Oh Jason," she sighed. "Please tell me."

"It's nothing."

"I know it to be anything _but_ nothing."

Her thumbs started to brush his cheeks and he closed his eyes in response to her touch.

It took a while but eventually he spoke.

"It was just a bad dream, nothing really."

Ariadne made a mental note to tread carefully. Jason was a brave, courageous man and prided himself on being the greatest warrior in Atlantis, so naturally he hated the fact that minor things like dreams could affect him so badly. The mighty King of Atlantis made vulnerable by a bad dream. It make him feel weak.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"No." Jason said quietly. "I would rather just forget it. I am sure I will soon enough." He attempted a smile but it did not satisfy Ariadne. She noticed how his eyes stared apprehensively at her stomach and his forehead creased; it did not take much to guess what the dream had been about.

"Please say it was not about me." The Queen said in a low voice, fearing the answer she would be given.

He said nothing, but the slight wince he gave and the look of terror in his eyes was as much of an answer as she needed.

Letting out a deep sigh Ariadne let her hands drop from Jason's face and instead collapsed onto the bed next to him in defeat. She hung her head and wringed her hands anxiously on her lap. "I am sorry for everything you have been through because of me. Truly I am. If I could take away all the pain—"

"None of it was your fault," Jason said in a low voice, taking her hand in his. "You need to stop blaming yourself... in fact I think we both need to stop blaming ourselves. It's over now."

"It isn't though is it? It is not over and it feels like it never will be." Ariadne muttered.

Jason reached his arms around Ariadne and pulled her onto his lap in one swift movement. Strong arms quickly enclosed her and she couldn't help but curl into his embrace, cheek resting against his chest over the gentle lull of his heartbeat.

"Everything will be all right. I promise you it will." He says softly, holding her that little bit tighter. "We've been through worse," he gives a short laugh "We've been through a hell of a lot worse! We'll get through this too, I'm certain of it."

Ariadne smiled into his chest, content to be held in the arms of the man she loved and breathe in his familiar musky scent.

Suddenly the door burst open, the sound echoing around the room like a gunshot in an empty wood. Analise raced into the room -interrupting the quiet moment- a huge grin plastered over her face. "Melina said she saw Medusa walking up to the Palace- can I go meet her daddy?"

Jason looked at his daughter with glazed over eyes and an expression of confusion, not having listened to what she said. "Errrrrr... Okay," he replied unperturbed.

Analise's grin grew larger and as she started to skip out of the room Ariadne called "Take Melina with you!" from behind her.

The door slams shut and the room is left in a state of stunned silence.

"She certainly knows how to pick her moments," Jason comments, half-joking half-resentful that they had been disturbed as they so often were. They rarely had any time alone, what with a new baby, a five year old daughter, doctors constantly wanting to check up on Ariadne and the never ending matters of state to attend to. In theory it would make the time they did spend together more precious... if only they didn't keep getting disrupted.

Ariadne sighed, accepting defeat, and climbed off her husband's lap. "If Medusa is already here we must hurry up. Melina already sent up a basket of food from the kitchens so I do not think there is much more we need to take."

Ariadne moved towards the table in the centre of the chamber and started to rummage through a large wicker basket, her lips moving silently as she made a mental note of everything already there. "It might do to take an extra shawl for Analise, should it get colder later on. It would not do for her to catch a chill and it always seems to be draughtier in the lower parts of the city." Ariadne turned around expecting some sort of response from Jason; either an agreement or him moving to fetch her one.

Instead he looked at her with that familiar, disapproving quirk of his eyebrow and a steely edge to his gaze.

Ariadne pretended not to have noticed and instead returned to checking the basket. She makes a few remarks and receives no reply from Jason. "Don't look at me like that." Ariadne says, her eyes still on the basket and her back towards him as she packs a few more items into the picnic basket." We discussed this yesterday. In fact we have discussed it countless times already and I don't believe there is anything more to be said.."

Jason said nothing in response, merely making an agitated grunting noise.

"I am going and that is final. You can try to dissuade me all you like but nothing you can say will change my mind."

"I didn't say anything."

Ariadne sighed and turned to face her husband. "You did not have to. I can feel your scowl burning into my back."

She pulled a cover over the basket and turned to face Jason who greeted her with resignation.

"I promised Analise that I would take her to the market and I have no intention of breaking that promise." Ariadne said, bending to tie up her sandals.

"I'm sure she won't mind. Me and medusa will go with her like we had planned—"

"That is not the point!" Ariadne said sharply, looking up at Jason. "For these past months I haven't been able to be there for her... I will not let her down again."

Jason sighed. It was a conversation they'd had countless times. "But if you're still unwell..."

An image of Ariadne standing in her bloodied night dress flashes before his eyes but he grits his teeth and pushes it to the back of his mind

The door bursts open for a second time and in storms Analise, laughing and giggling breathlessly. She launches herself at Jason and wraps her chubby arms tightly around his legs, clinging on for dear life.

"Guess what daddy! Guess what, guess what!" She chanted excitedly, her voice reaching a new level of squeakiness as she hugs his legs tighter still.

"What?" Jason asked in what he hoped was an enthusiastic voice. His attention was currently focused on Ariadne; who had began to aimlessly wander around the room looking for anything else that they might need to take with them. He watched with trepidation the small winces she tried to conceal whenever she made a sudden movement or bent down to retrieve something. Each time she would carry on as normal, as if nothing had happened and nobody had noticed, distracting herself and trying to convince them all that she was ready for this.

Knowing that she had lost her father's attention Analise began to tug on Jason's trousers. "What?" He repeated, this time looking at his daughter and trying his best to appear interested.

"Medusa gave me a bracelet. Look daddy it's so so so pretty! It's a thank you for being her bridesmaid. She said I was inval... invally-able." She gave Jason a proud grin and reached one arm up to show him her wrist.

"That was kind of her, I hope you said thank-you." Jason said, detaching himself from the little girl and bending down so that they were at eye-level. She nodded proudly and showed him her wrist again.

Jason took it in his hand and held it up to catch the light streaming in from the window. "It's lovely sweetheart. If you're going to wear it today just make sure you don't lose it, alright?"

Analise nodded and turned to run off to show Ariadne but Jason caught her by the waist and pulled her back, growling "Not so quickly," in his signature _'monster'_ voice.

Analise giggled but swiftly scrunched her face up into a grimace as she noticed her father lick his thumb. "Daddy..." she protested in a whiney voice. Jason ignored her and proceeded to rub the strawberry jam from the side of her cheek, mumbling about how princesses didn't leave half their breakfast on their faces. Once he was done Analise scowled at him for a moment before racing across the room to show off her new bracelet to her mother.

Jason watched them converse a little and Ariadne pay sufficient compliments in order to satisfy the young girl before lifting her off the ground and sitting her on the edge of the table. "Sit still or you will fall off," Ariadne softly admonished as Analise started fidgeting.

"I will not! I'm a big girl now." She said in her squeaky little voice, contradicting herself entirely.

Ariadne raised her eyebrows and her lips quirked into a small smile. "Then maybe you could tie your own sandals."

Analise frowned. "They're too tricky. Maybe when I'm 6 I will be able to?"

She looked up at her mother with uncertainty and Ariadne assured her with a kiss to the forehead and whispered, "I am sure you will sweetheart."

Once the Queen had finished fastening her daughters sandals she deftly raised her up from the table and placed her back on the floor, turning around to see Jason stood watching her carefully and cradling Sara in his arms.

"We are to meet Hercules by the fountain at mid-day so we should not delay any longer." She picked up the basket with one hand and guided Analise out of the room with the other. "I am going, so it all rather depends on whether you are going to join us."

She turned to leave the room.

He watched her go, her back straight with conviction.

Sighing in defeat he grabbed an extra shawl for Sara and silently made his way out of the room, following the sound of Analise's excited chatter and internally cursing the stubbornness of women.

s§s§s§s§s§s§s§s§s§s§s§s§s§s§s

It was hot in the streets of Atlantis.

Unbearably hot.

The type of stifling heat which feels like you are trapped inside a ring of fire, which sucks the air from your lungs and closes in on you until you feel smothered and claustrophobic.

The sun was unrelenting and there was barely an inch of shade to catch a reprieve from the scorching heat, much to Ariadne's dismay. She had forgot how hot it could become in the open streets where there was no cover of trees or shadows cast by tall palace walls. Her mouth was dry and her breathing becoming laboured with each new intake of burning air; worst of all she knew she couldn't tell Jason for fear of him worrying and insisting she return to the palace.

No. For as much as she hated this blistering heat she couldn't deny how much she had missed being away from the palace and among her people. Everything was so loud and bright and cheerful. Merchants hollered their competitive prices from exotic stands with precious wares on display. Birds sang and children laughed as the darted between the legs of the crowd. She felt alive again. She was reunited with her people and her culture after spending so many long months lying comatose in her bed. She had been near dead to the world for so long and it felt exhilarating to have her spark back, her purpose outlined to her once again.

"HERCULES!" Analise screamed and sprinted towards the ornate fountain in the centre of the street which diverted off into four different alleys.

"Don't trip!" Jason called after her automatically, something that he and Ariadne found themselves doing out of habit since becoming parents. A small warning of _'don't fall!'_ every time she climbed a tree or _'be careful!_' when she challenged a boy her age to a (wooden) sword fight or '_don't touch that,'_ _'come away,'_ _'that's too high,'_ _'he might bite,' 'hold my hand._' They felt like they spent their whole lives instinctively trying to keep her safe, but to no avail because she was always too busy getting herself into trouble to listen to the warnings of her parents. She was Jason's daughter through and through and she seemed oblivious to the potential danger of any situation.

Hercules scooped the girl up off the ground and raised her up into the air, his arms outstretched so that she was dangling above him. "How is my little trouble maker?" he asked with a laugh.

"Brilliant!" Analise giggled as Hercules lowered her to rest on his hip. "Mother promised that I could get a gingerbread man again so I might save some for you this time."

"Mmmmmm. I am quite hungry."

"You are always hungry. Anyway I only said _might_..." she exploded into a manic fit of giggles as Hercules began to tickle her ribs.

Medusa laughed at the audacity of the young girl. "She reminds me so much of you Jason."

"Yeah she can be a little madame at times."

Medusa laughed good naturedly. "It's good to have spirit, especially at her age. She will need that boldness as she gets older."

"Of that there is no doubt." Ariadne said quite demurely. "Politics and courtly life will bring their challenges as they do for most royals, I know that better than anyone. But I am glad to know that she already has the courage to stand up for herself... she will need that considering that she is a first to have... well... an unconventional parentage."

Jason gave Ariadne's hand a firm squeeze and they continued their progression towards Hercules.

"So," Jason said clasping Hercules' shoulder. "How's life as a married man going?"

Medusa laughed, "Let's say you could soon be asking how life as a divorced man is going."

Everyone laughed with her- including Analise- and Hercules wore an expression of mock hurt.

"Why? Are you fed up with me already?"

"Can I ask- for the sake of the wager we took," chimes in Jason, "Was it the drinking, the gambling, the ridiculous made up stories about himself... or the farting?"

Analise giggled loudly and repeated the word 'farting' as if it was the funniest and rudest word in the whole of the Atlantean vocabulary.

"None of those actually. I do not think our relationship could have lasted more than a month if it were any of those. No, it's more to do with the fact that we're now living together. Dirty towels on the floor, empty wineskins littered around, not emptying the latrine. And honestly I only cleaned yesterday and the house already smells like sweaty men!"

Analise is now in hysterics, her face bright red and face scrunched up as she tried to take breaths between her laughter.

"But you would miss all those things if I moved out!" Hercules cries in justification.

"No, really don't think I would." Medusa teases. "Doesn't sound like too bad an idea actually!"

Hercules gives her a glare and Medusa can't help but break out into a grin and reach forward to kiss him.

"Ewwwww. Put me down." Analise protests squeakily and Hercules complies so that he has both arms free to hold Medusa to him.

"If that's marital bliss then I think we're doing a good job," Jason whispers into Ariadne's ear.

They both smile and share a small kiss until Analise breaks them apart by complaining that everyone is being disgusting.

They carry on walking past the fountain and into a street which is quieter and primarily filled with stalls selling swatches of fine material and spools of thread.

Hercules and Medusa are walking a few paces ahead with Analise, Jason and Ariadne following behind. Jason carries Sara in one arm whilst holding his wife's hand in the other and there are a few guards positioned at a distance behind them, one of whom had earlier offered to take the picnic basket from the Queen and now looked a comical sight in his armour and helmet with an oversized basket filled with fruit and bread.

Jason notices that Ariadne slowly stops talking, her replies becoming shorter and shorter. He isn't worried by it- knowing she is probably starting to tire or simply wants a quiet moment to think- so he is happy to walk in comfortable silence and just enjoy the day.

He doesn't know exactly when he notices that their pace has slowed considerably, he just knows that the gap between them and Hercules and Medusa is now a lot further than it was. He looks to Ariadne and notices that she is staring at the ground, her feet shuffling rather than walking, and that she seems to be moving purely due to mental will more than anything else.

"Ariadne?" He prompts but she doesn't hear him. "You need to rest."

"Hmmm?" She looks up at him, dazed. "Oh, I am fine. I am just a little hot is all." And the look she gives him is one of being perfectly well, but he has seen it too many times to know that it is a mask.

He wants to take her into his arms and carry her but he knows she will not allow it- not with so many people around. Besides, he is still carrying Sara and he may be strong but even he is not _that_ strong.

"Let's find somewhere for you to rest a while." And he knows she is tired because she makes no protest, not even a little. Not even when he wraps his spare arm around her and supports her body the best he can, knowing that ordinarily she would hate him for it as it would make her look weak in front of her people.

As they walk- albeit very slowly- he feels her slump against him, slightly at first but more and more so as her legs continue to weaken.

He knows they need to stop but there is no shade apart from the small squares cast under the canopies of the market stalls. The street is quieter than those this morning but there are still a lot of people around and he knows Ariadne will never forgive him if he lets her fall in front of all these people.

He feels her body pressing heavily against him and notices that her eyes are half closed. Jason looks behind him to call for a guard but they are quite a way behind (as he himself had insisted) and he doesn't want to shout as it would cause too much of a commotion.

"Ariadne! Ariadne stay awake." Jason urges her quietly, contemplating just falling to a heap on the ground. Sara is starting to wriggle- perhaps picking up on the tension- and his arms are starting to ache.

"Your majesty, is everything alright?" A young man asks, approaching Jason. He looks uncertain and deeply nervous as he asks "It is you, is it not? Can I help?"

Jason sighs in relief, this being the only time he has been glad to be recognised as the King whilst attempting to have a normal day with his family. "Yes. The Queen needs to rest. Urgently. Is there a bench anywhere?"

"Over here!" Calls a nearby merchant appearing from behind his stall. "I have a chair she may use."

Jason shouts his thanks and allows the man to take Sara from him whilst he desperately tries to keep Ariadne standing. Once his hand is free he scoops Ariadne into his arms and makes a quick dash to the edge of the street where the merchant is beckoning. The merchant arranges the chair so that it is in the shade of the stall and Jason deposits Ariadne into it carefully. A few pieces of material from the stall are placed upon the floor and Sara laid upon them.

Jason rests the back of his hand against Ariadne's forehead and recoils. "She is very hot." Jason declares and the merchant fumbles through his bag, retrieving a flask of water and insisting that she drink it.

"You have my most sincere thanks." Jason says once he is sure Ariadne is able to hold and drink the water by herself. "Come by the palace sometime in the next few days and I will see that your generosity is repaid."

The merchant coughs, taken aback. "There is no need for that, your majesty. No need at all."

"Nonsense. Now if you could kindly do me one more favour and bring Princess Analise here and our two friends, I would be most grateful."

Jason went on to describe what Medusa and Hercules looked like, luckily for him everyone in Atlantis seemed to be wee acquainted with Hercules- whether that was a good thing or a bad thing he was unsure.

Most likely it was the latter.

* * *

**Thank-you everyone who has read this, I hope you are still enjoying the story and I really do appreciate all the support. Believe it or not this last week I have been in a writing frenzy and this chapter ended up being about double this size so I split it into two (so sorry if it feels like not much has happened- there is a lot of explanation for stuff in the second part). Next bit should be up by sunday, it just needs a bit more adding.**

**Thanks again and don't forget to watch the episode tomorrow!**

_***Squeals hysterically***_


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys, I know this is now a recurring theme but it took me a lot longer than I expected to write this- I'm sure you're not surprised really. I wanted to tie this story up so this is the last chapter. I will probably finish this story as another fic if I get chance, but the likelihood is it'll be after exams so it'll be a while. Anyway hope you like the new and final chapter...**

Chapter 11

"I am fine now, honestly."

"It would make everything a lot simpler if you didn't keep saying that. No more pretending you are alright when clearly you are not."

"You sound exactly like Jason."

"Well maybe that's because he is right! We are both worried about you. You need to be honest with us and stop trying to hide when―"

"Alright. Alright. You have my word."

"Complete honestly from now on?"

"Yes."

"Good." Medusa said, finally satisfied. "Then maybe you can tell me more about this letter you received."

In return for his help Jason had bought several yards of material from the merchant, all of Analise's choosing. Now he and Analise were searching the other stalls for matching lace and ribbon and brooches and thread and all mater of things the young girl had convinced Jason were essential in making a dress. There was a small voice in the back of his head, telling him that he was being conned by his 5 year old daughter, but she was bounding excitedly from stall to stall so he just went along with it. It wasn't as if he had to be worried about money troubles anymore.

Hercules however had gone to sample the finest pies that the Atlantean market had to offer, leaving Medusa to scold Ariadne and keep an eye on Sara.

"You told me it was from your brother."

"Did I?" Ariadne asked, trying to act confused.

"Complete honesty," Medusa reminded. "You told me it was from Therus... after I caught you throwing it into the fire last week."

Ariadne said nothing and Medusa could almost see the cogs turning in her head, trying to find a way to talk herself out of this conversation.

"Come on," she sighed. "I spoke with Jason and you haven't mentioned it at all- neither to him or me. But I can tell it's been on your mind; you've been so distracted these past few days, barely paying attention to anything."

"That is simply tiredness."

Medusa raised her eyebrows sceptically.

"Alright," she groaned. "It was from Therus."

"And?"

"And what?" Ariadne asked wearily, rocking Analise on her lap.

"What did he say? Why did you tear up the letter and burn it? I thought you were fond of your brother."

"I am. But that does not mean he cannot be an arrogant and conceited fool. He may be my brother and I do love him as such, but sometimes I hate him equally so."

Sara started to cry at the sound of her mother's raised voice and Ariadne being exhausted and flustered by the heat became more agitated and tried to shush the baby which only made her cry louder. Medusa took Sara from her mother's arms and held her against her own shoulder, rubbing soothing circles on her tiny back. Ariadne buried her face into one palm.

"What did he want?" Medusa asked, quieter this time.

"To see Sara... and Analise of course. To check up on me I suppose. He said he had heard rumours that I was unwell and did not know whether or not he should believe them. He wants to visit, says he is organising a patrol to escort him. He is a Lord you see. No longer a Prince and certainly not a King. He has had to petition for men to go with him so requests to know whether or not he would be welcome in Atlantis."

Medusa frowned. She had never asked much about Ariadne's brother. It was a sore topic- especially since the wedding.

"Would he?"

"Pardon?" This time when Ariadne removed her hand from her face and looked up she looked genuinely confused, in a sort of daze.

"Would Therus be welcome?"

Ariadne frowned, as if considering this for the first time. "I am not sure. I have not replied yet. I think I would like to see him, he tells me he is now married and I would like to meet his wife and of course in turn I want him to meet Sara. But... it is not quite that simple. He and Jason have their... _grievances_; and I do not believe I can cope with the hassle of that at the moment."

Sara had stopped crying and Medusa went to pass her to Ariadne but she shook her head slightly mumbling that she did not want to upset her daughter again. Medusa nodded and sat down next to the Queen.

"So why did you throw it into the fire? It doesn't seem that bad."

Ariadne sighed and rubbed her forehead. "It was not what he said explicitly, rather the way in which he said it." She exhaled a long breath. "He has always been so sure of himself. Father's first and only son, sure to inherit the throne of Atlantis and rule a powerful army. He thought he deserved it and that it would be handed to him on a golden platter. Knowing my father it probably would have been. Anyway, because of that he never had to fight for anything, never had to earn anything: if he wanted it he got it. It made him a coward- unable to stand up for himself and fight for what he wanted. He ran away. When Pasiphae threatened him he ran away. I did not see him for 10 years and then, when he thought I was in danger, he wanted _me_ to run away also. He did not even _consider_ helping me fight Pasiphae and stand my ground. But I am not like him and I could not leave my people- and so he attempted to abduct me; drugged me like the coward he is. That is why he is now a mere Lord of a small estate in a foreign land. He does not have the guts to fight for anything."

Ariadne sighed and turned to look Medusa in the eye. "You probably know all this already."

"Not from you I don't. And you know I don't trust the courtiers and their gossip."

"I do not want you to think he is a terrible person. He just has his flaws... like everyone else I suppose."

Medusa let out a humourless chuckle. "Do not worry yourself, I am hardly in the position to judge anyone else by their mistakes. We all do things we regret, it is learning from them that matters. Will you tell me why his letter made you so angry?"

Ariadne paused for a moment before nodding. "I could probably attribute all his ill decisions to him being too protective of me. Trying to steal me away from Pasiphae's grip and then the whole wedding fiasco. And of course the time that Jason went to battle and nearly... well that is a little harder to believe as him being protective but maybe he thought his actions were in my best interest. Anyway, he basically said in his letter that if I truly was ill- as he had heard- then it was all Jason's fault for not taking care of me. He foul mouthed Jason a lot, writing that he was an incompetent husband to make me so sick through the births of both my children and that perhaps it was a warning from the Gods, telling me that I should not be 'contaminating the royal bloodline of the throne of Atlantis!' He suggested that I consider divorcing Jason."

Medusa gasped and bit down onto her lip to stop herself from crying out.

"It is not the first time either." Ariadne growled with fury in her eyes, her nails digging into either side of the chair. "Divorce him. Exile him. Kill him in his sleep!"

"He didn't say that surely!" Medusa shouted in horror.

"No, but I do not doubt that he was thinking it. He has always treated me and Analise lovingly and with the utmost care, however he cannot stand Jason. I do not know if it is because of protectiveness towards me; or jealousy and wounded pride over the throne; or the so-called shame that a _'commoner'_ had replaced my father's position. Whichever it is I do not care. I am just glad that my husband is a better man who can rise above it and still walk with the same dignity that he has always possessed, no matter what Therus may say."

"I cannot believe that―" Medusa began but was interrupted by the sound of someone clearing their throat. Ariadne and Medusa both looked up and saw Jason peek his head around the side of the market stall.

"I am afraid Analise is asking for your opinion on whether or not a certain shawl will match her dress. Apparently my opinion means nothing." He said rather sheepishly, afraid he would be accused of eavesdropping.

Medusa looked rather embarrassed at the prospect of being overheard talking about the King in such terms and Ariadne too would have looked embarrassed had she not been too tired to care.

"That is because you have the worst advice, out of curiosity what exactly did you tell her?"

Jason took Ariadne's hands and helped her stand up from the chair. "I said 'Yes I am sure it will go with anything.' I am told that answer was not sufficient enough to satisfy her."

"Well, she knows exactly how to act like a spoilt Princess." Ariadne said with a smile. "She has you wrapped around her little finger."

"She isn't the only one." Jason said with a smile and Ariadne leant in to place a kiss on his lips. "She's just across the road with Hercules, shall I walk with you?"

"No, I am feeling much better now, I simply needed to sit down a while is all. Take my chair and get something to eat." She gestured to the picnic basket and set off across the road, Jason holding onto her hand as long as possible until she was a good few metres from him and her hand slipped out of his.

Jason sank down into the chair with a deep sigh. "Long day," he mumbled and Medusa made a small noise of assent.

"So, how is my gorgeous baby girl?" Jason cooed and reaches for one of Sara's tiny fists which is being thrown into the air as she gurgles happily.

"Do you want her?" Medusa asks, transferring Sara over to her father when he nodded.

Jason softly tickles Sara's chubby stomach and grins in adoration as he elicits giggles of delight from her. "I can't wait until she's old enough to speak. I'd love to know what's going through her head at times like this when she looks up an me without a care in the world."

Medusa frowned and sat on her hands almost nervously. "Just because someone can speak doesn't guarantee you will ever know what is going on inside their head."

Jason stopped smiling and turned to face her. "What brought that on?"

"What!" Medusa exclaimed, realising that she'd spoken aloud.

"Do you mean Ariadne by that?"

"No, not specifically. I meant people in general, she would be included in that but I wasn't saying it directly about her," Medusa rambled. "I just meant, however well you think you know a person, you never _truly_ know exactly how they are thinking or feeling." Medusa paused, pulling her hands out from under her thighs and fiddling with then agitatedly on her lap. "Like... I always thought Ariadne was fond of her brother. I knew she was sometimes a bit annoyed at him when he visited but I thought that was just the usual sibling bickering. I never thought..." she trailed off, uncertain of how much to say. Ariadne had confided in her and she was unsure of how much Jason knew about all this.

"I don't think all people are like that. But Ariadne... she's spent so much of her life hiding her feelings and building up this wall, trying to put on a show of a ruthless and headstrong queen... sometimes I think she just forgets she doesn't have to hide how she feels anymore. She obviously trusts you to confide in you like that; you're her friend and she loves you dearly. Sometimes you just have to remember that she doesn't deliberately keep secrets from those closest to her... she just forgets that she's allowed to open up and tell people."

Medusa shuffled about on her chair. "How much of our conversation did you hear?"

Now it was Jason's turn to fidget nervously. "More than I care to admit. Although I knew most of it already and I had read the letter as well."

"You read it!" Medusa exclaimed.

Jason nodded grimly and continued to rock Sara in his arms as he remembered being handed the letter, thinking it was from Pasiphae. It had quickly become obvious that it was not intended to be read by him, but he hadn't been able to tear his eyes away from the all too familiar cutting words. "He really is predictable if nothing else."

"Ariadne said that he'd said similar things before but I could scarcely believe it."

Jason narrowed his eyes and gave a scornful chuckle. "Oh yeah. 6 years later and he's still playing the same childish games. Every opportunity he gets he tries to convince her either to divorce me or frame me for treason and have me exiled. You'd think he'd take the hint by now and try a different tactic. I don't think you were around in Atlantis when I rode out to the battle in the Icaria Valley, it must have been when you were... err... travelling." Jason coughed and inwardly cursed himself for mentioning_ that_.

After being cured Medusa had returned to Atlantis for a time and grew close to Ariadne when Minos was dying. It was a friendship in its early stages and although Medusa loved spending time with both Jason and Ariadne (and Pythagoras who had by then moved into the palace) she found it difficult being surrounded by so many people after living alone in a cave for so long. She was guilty about what she had done whilst cursed and was under scrutiny of palace courtiers and former friends- all who had their suspicions about her 'mysterious disappearance.' So, in the time before Analise was born she spent months moving around, convinced that she no longer belonged in Atlantis, but visiting the city every so often.

It was Hercules who persuaded her to stay. Assured her that her friends still loved her no matter what and that they would never judge her.

"The battle was risky. We were ambushed walking through the valley and I was injured; a sword wound to my shoulder which became infected, meaning we had to stop in a village for it to be treated which hindered our journey home. I was about 3 and a half weeks late returning to Atlantis. The majority of the army had returned with news that I had been stabbed." Jason unconsciously rubbed the area around his collarbone where a long, puckered scar lay under his tunic. "When I arrived in the city I found Therus trying to take control and a grieving wife who believed me to be dead. Therus had seized his opportunity and was claiming his _'rightful place'_. Ariadne was pregnant with Analise at the time and she was terrified at the prospect of pregnancy and motherhood alone and heartbroken at my assumed death... and there he was, playing the protective big brother who would make everything okay. I will_ never_ forgive him for that! For manipulating her and causing her pain and stress whilst _pregnant _with our child."

"But why? How could he do such a thing to his own sister!" Medusa said outraged.

Sara started to whimper and Medusa clasped a hand over her mouth.

"Who knows," Jason shrugged. "Maybe he thinks he is protecting Ariadne from an awful husband and an awful marriage. I think he just despises me because I am king of Atlantis and he a lowly Lord of a small estate. He still believes the throne belongs to him because he was Minos' first son. What he fails to understand is that he abandoned everything and left: so he is no longer entitled to anything. Besides, he didn't even return for Minos' funeral and I believe it impossible that he could not have heard the news."

"No. Though I do remember the first time he returned from exile. It was the week before your wedding- am I right?"

"Ha, wasn't that just a happy family reunion!" Jason's eyes were burning now and Medusa considered taking Sara from him but she seemed the only thing that was keeping him calm. "In he storms, demanding a private audience with the Queen and all but telling me to piss off, not realising who I was. He wouldn't speak a word to me until Ariadne showed and then he just kept telling her over and over how she would disgrace herself by marrying me."

"Ariadne mentioned this but never properly told me what happened."

"Well Ariadne was furious. I had never seen her so angry. She unleashed hell on him and it actually made me quite proud to hear her defending me like that. Anyway she ordered the guards to make sure he left the city and she walked out with her head held high, like nobody- not even her own brother- could tell her what to do. She was a fine Queen even then. My guess is that Therus had been biding his time after his father's death. It was inevitable that Pasiphae would attack the city (as she soon did) and I think he wanted to let Ariadne struggle a bit and realise how difficult it was being Queen and then he would appear and save the day and he probably hoped that Ariadne would pass the throne to him. But he underestimated her and he certainly didn't expect her to be engaged so quickly. He assumed like the majority of the nobles that Ariadne would invite various royals to the palace to sign treaties and such and then seal it with marriage. That would take quite a while and he would have time for his plan to work. But we had been waiting to marry for years already so I proposed as soon as I could and word of our engagement must have spread to Therus. Oh his face was priceless when he saw me... do you know what he said before he left."

Medusa shook her head.

Jason checked around him and stood from the chair, holding Sara against his shoulder. He peeked his head around the side of the market stall and seemingly satisfied he returned to his seat. "I've never told Ariadne," he began, "But he said that he supposed I was marrying her because I had slept with her and got her pregnant: that it could be the only reason a Queen was marrying someone like me. I told him I loved her and he smirked at me telling me he didn't care but that he would '_take care_' of the baby so there would be no need for me to marry her."

"The nerve of the man! What did you say?"

Jason smiled, but it wasn't his usual warm, genuine smile. "I punched him in the face and then held my sword to his neck. I said a few things I won't repeat but I'm sure you get the idea. He certainly did!"

Medusa laughed and between breaths mumbled something about wishing that she had been there and not knowing how she could possibly be civil to him if she ever saw him.

"Just promise me you won't tell Ariadne. She cannot know. It would break her heart." Jason murmured, his laughter gone and replace with a solemn expression which Medusa barely recognised.

"But surely she must already hate him from all the other things."

Sara was sleeping now, ignorant of the heated conversation taking place. Jason stroked the thin layer of black hair on her scalp and watched as her tiny hand fisted and unfisted in her sleep. "He is her brother. The only family she has from before us. The only reminder of her mother and father. She may hate him but it doesn't stop her from loving him. The way she sees it he has never actually done anything other than say horrid things and have questionable intentions. He has never murdered or stolen or physically harmed either of us; and his actions can be attributed to his arrogance and self-importance. The problem is when she was young he was always her protector, especially when Pasiphae crashed into their lives and their father seemed blissfully unaware of how badly his new wife treated his children. Because of that they have this... this _bond_... and a firm trust and respect which comes from growing up with someone and having to have their back. Maybe all this time he was just being protective of his little sister, not realising that she's matured into a fully capable woman. I don't know," Jason sighed wearily. "Maybe it's because I never had any family growing up. I was never fiercely protective of anyone. Not until I arrived in Atlantis."

Medusa sat in a silent stupor, too astounded to put her thoughts into words.

It all seemed so unlikely, she could never have guessed any of it.

No wonder Ariadne had been reluctant to speak of it- how painful must it be for your _own brother_ to cause so much turmoil?

There was a loud clatter in the distance and a mumble of slurred apologies and angry shouts.

Jason and Medusa both stood from their chairs and walker around the stall so that they could see the rest of the road.

"For the love of the gods," Medusa groaned in exasperation at seeing Hercules lying in the dirt across the street, a tangle of limbs surrounded in pots and bowls from the stall above him, clutching a bottle of wine in one hand and a pie in the other. "It's still the afternoon! I better take him home, the stupid lump."

s§s§s§s§s§s§s§s§s§s§s§s§s§s§s

Despite his initial concerns he had to admit he was having a good day. He had forgotten how wonderful it was to spend the day with his wife and children, surrounded by his friends and his people, warmed by the sun and tickled by the wind. For too long they had been cooped up in the palace and it was only now that he realised that; and knowing that made him immensely glad that Ariadne had stood her ground and argued against him, firmly insisting that she come to the market today. It was good for the both of them.

Breathing the fresh air it felt like a lease of new life. He felt free again. Like a new chapter of his life was beginning; separated from the months of suffering and hardship and fear that they had resigned themselves to. His future had seemed bleak as he faced with a life without Ariadne, alone and miserable with a huge responsibility to single-handedly rule Atlantis, raise his young daughter and also care for a newborn child- whom he was certain he would despise.

Thinking about his future now as he walked through his city, hand in hand with his wife as he cradled his youngest daughter and watched the other skipping ahead, he was filled with nothing but hope.

In this moment his life was perfect, and nothing could change that. His heart was bursting with love and happiness, a contented feeling fluttering around in his stomach which made him lightheaded and break out into a smile for no reason.

Ariadne caught his eye and gave him that look of hers. The one he had grown to love, with the inquisitively raised eyebrows as if asking a question, yet the slight upturn of her lips that told him that she knew exactly what his answer would be anyway.

His smile grew and he looked down at their entwined hands and brushed his thumb over the wedding ring on her left hand. Neither of them said anything but Jason felt the weight of her gaze on him as they continued to walk.

They didn't need to say the words to know the truth of their feelings. It was said in all the small touches and the way their eyes sang to each other. After all these years together they had developed their own language and they no longer needed simple words to convey how they felt.

As they walked further and further out of the city the streets became quieter and the houses sparser. Jason had just finished telling Analise the story of how he, Hercules and Pythagoras came upon Pegasus; and how they flew on his back to escape capture by the Colchian army.

Analise made a comment about how she would love to fly- and how wonderful it would be if she could grow wings and fly over the city, amongst the birds and the clouds.

Jason and Ariadne shared a quick look before rushing to tell her that it was probably not a good idea and that it was obviously not what the gods had intended- otherwise surely she would have been born with wings.

She seemed to accept that explanation easily enough and instead went on to speak about how much she wanted to learn to ride a horse.

_That,_ they could allow.

As they finished descending the steps out of the city and reached flat ground again Analise broke apart from them and hitching up her dress she raced off ahead. Jason felt Ariadne squeeze his hand and turned his head sideways to face her in time to see a mischievous glint in her eyes.

"I know where we are headed," she whispered conspiratorially.

"Oh really?" Jason asked.

"Yep," she said, her smile growing in confidence.

"You _think_ you know," Jason whispered back. "But you won't know for _sure_ until we get there."

Ariadne pressed her lips together to conceal a smug smile and nodded her head in slowly- in a jokingly patronising way- and laid a sympathetic hand on his arm.

"It was mean to be a surprise," Jason muttered irritably. "I suppose I should have blindfolded you."

"And of course that wouldn't have been a disaster at all!" She quipped, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

Once the dry earth started to dissolve into tiny grains there was no denying where they were headed. The air tasted of salt and there was a distant sound of waves lapping over golden sand.

Jason supported Ariadne as they climbed over a sand dune, Analise having already disappeared over the other side. Ariadne gritted her teeth and begrudgingly let her weary body rest against the sturdy frame of her husband, annoyed that her body was starting to fail her again.

She mumbled a muttered 'thank-you' and Jason said nothing, knowing how much it had cost her to accept his help in the first place he didn't want to make a big deal out of it- also knowing how patronised she would feel if he said anything along the lines of _'you're welcome'_ or _'not a problem'_.

Jason led Ariadne by the hand to a spot on the beach where they could look up, past the dunes, and see the city in the distance; illuminated by the sun and the light reflected in a way which made the city shine like the precious jewel that it was.

"It just felt right.. to come back here," Jason said softly, as he passed Ariadne a blanket.

She laid it on the ground and smoothed out the creases before sitting down and holding out her arms to take Sara from Jason so that he could sit down next to her. Once he had she snuggled into his side and laid her head on his shoulder. "It is perfect," she whispered into his ear and pressed a kiss to his cheek. "This is the place that brought you to me, and I cannot imagine my life without you." Ariadne un-tucked one arm from around Sara and reached up to cup Jason's cheek, pulling him into a deep kiss.

Jason reached one arm around Ariadne's shoulders, hugging her closer, and threaded the other through her long curls.

6 years ago- in this very spot- he had bent down onto one knee and professed his love to her, offering up a simple golden band with trembling fingers. It seemed like almost yesterday, yet since that moment their lives had changed so much and in so many ways.

Ariadne had accepted with a shaky laugh and flung her arms around him and Jason so overcome with relief had held her tightly and forced himself not to cry.

After a moment of reminiscing they broke apart but neither of them moved, retaining their close proximity. Jason rested his forehead against his wife's. "It seems like a lifetime ago," he breathed, his eyes still shut. "But I would not change a single thing for the world. I didn't know what to expect when I washed up on this shore... but I know I never expected this. It is more that I could ever have dreamt of."

"I love you," Ariadne whispered, breath hot against his cheek.

"I love you too," he mumbled in reply as he pressed his lips to hers once more.

A few seconds later Jason sighed in contentment as Ariadne reluctantly pulled away, Sara having woken up and now painfully tugging a tiny fistful of her mother's hair as she fidgeted. "Don't worry, we haven't forgotten about you," Jason said as Ariadne attempted to prise open her daughter's surprisingly firm grasp.

"She has definitely inherited your strength," Ariadne joked. "Ouch, you little terror."

Sara gurgled in delight and seized another strand of hair which was hanging down. "Ow, ow, ow," Ariadne complained, trying to untangle her hair from around Sara's fingers with one hand whilst holding her in the other arm. "That is connected to my head you know!"

Jason laughed and jumped to aid her, though quite unhelpfully suggesting that it was the price she paid for having long hair. She gave him a glare and he laughed again, moving his hands to remove his pendant from around his neck and pass it to his daughter who promptly snatched it from him.

"Great, now she will have my eyes out," Ariadne said as Sara waved her arms around with Jason's pendant.

Jason ignored her and started to chatter nonsensical things to his baby daughter as Ariadne watched him with a warm look of adoration. She couldn't help herself from thinking how truly lucky she was to have him.

"Mother! Mother!" Analise cried from a nearby where she had apparently given up trying to make a sandcastle. "Can I go in the sea?"

"Lise it will be freezing sweetheart."

"Please?" She implored in her squeaky, little voice.

"Alright, but leave your dress and sandals here; at least then if you go in just your shift you will have something dry to put back on."

Analise beamed and released a string of thank-you's as she fumbled with the straps of her sandals and tugged her dress over her head, leaving her standing in her white shift.

She started running towards the sea before stopping and hesitantly turning around to face her parents. She looked at her mother, cradling Sara in her arms and cooing softly, and then locked eyes with her father. She said nothing but Jason could read the expression in her face just as well as if she'd said the words out loud.

Jason quickly kicked off his shoes and pushed himself off the ground. With a half growl half roar he started to run towards Analise, his hands held up in front of him like claws and teeth bared in a snarl (mortifyingly reminiscent of how he had acted when he had eaten that wretched cursed meat).

Analise let out a high pitched scream and sprinted towards the sea, looking behind every so often to see how close the 'monster' was. Once she hit the water her pace slowed and Jason managed to catch up with her. She splashed water at him in an attempt to keep him away but it didn't do much to stop him and she screamed hysterically as he advanced on her and growled, "I'm going to eat you, little girl!" in a deep, husky voice.

In one rapid movement he jumped forward and grabbed Analise's waist, throwing her over his shoulder so that she was dangling upside down, her feet kicking futilely in the air and her head giggling furiously by his knees.

"Put me down! Put me down!" she laughed breathlessly.

Jason's laughter joined hers as he lifted her up so that she was now being carried bridal style. "A one..." he chanted and Analise started to scream again.

"A two..."

From the beach lifted a hand to her face and groaned in exasperation. "She's going to be soaked," she muttered to herself.

"And a jolly good... THREE!"

There was an almighty big splash as Analise plunged into the water, having been flung into the air by her supposedly 'responsible' father.

Ariadne groaned.

Analise resurfaced, dark hair plastered to her face and eyes squinted as she spluttered, but at least there was still a grin on her face.

"IT'S SO COLD!" Shouted back to the beach and Ariadne raised her eyebrows, as if to say 'what did you expect?'

Instead she settled for an unsympathetic, "I told you it would be," which elicited a smile from Jason, knowing that his wife was probably internally cursing him right now.

Jason pretended not to notice Analise creeping up on him and allowed her to push him into the freezing depths before giving her his best comic 'startled' face and claiming loudly that he didn't hear her behind him. She fell into fits of laughter and they continued to splash each other until the little girl's teeth started to chatter and Ariadne shouted that she had a dry blanket if she wanted it.

Analise nodded enthusiastically and slowly inched herself out of the water, her bedraggled hair stuck to her face and neck and her shift dripping in water. Jason chuckled as he followed her out of the water, watching her waddle like a penguin, one leg at a time and moving as if she were wearing a cardboard dress because her long shift was completely stuck to her legs. It reminded him- strangely enough- of the scene in _'The Sound of Music'_ where the children had just fallen out of the boat.

Finally feeling sympathy for her daughter- looking pitiful in her sopping dress, shivering and soaked- Ariadne laid Sara down on the blanket and after unfastening her sandals she picked up the spare blanket and made her way towards Analise.

She was still pretty much by the water's edge by the time Ariadne got to her, peeling off the drenched shift and wrapping the blanket tightly around her. She rubbed her hands up and down Analise's arms and assured her that it wouldn't take too long for her to dry off seeing that it was still rather sunny and that the walk back to the palace wouldn't take too long.

Anyway, if worst came to worst they could always stop at Hercules and Medusa's new house. It would be nice to have a look at what they'd done to the place.

Analise nodded solemnly and started walking back to where Sara was laid on the blanket, easier now that she didn't have her shift gluing her legs together.

Ariadne turned her attention to Jason, standing with her hands on her hips and about to ask if that was really necessary (having envisioned that they would only paddle and perhaps get their knees wet at most) before he scooped her off the floor with a grin and began to run towards the sea.

They were only a few meters away to begin with and he moved surprisingly fast, so before she had time to do anything she could feel small splashes from his feet pounding the water landing on her.

"No, no, no, no, no, NO!" She screamed in vain as she watched him run deeper into the water, trapped in his arms. She wriggled around desperately trying to release herself- but it was to no avail.

She tried a different tactic and began to tickle his ribs, knowing full well it was probably his only vulnerability: a chink in the otherwise impenetrable armour.

"Hey! That's cheating," Jason cried out as he started to squirm.

Ariadne only tickled him harder and Jason let out a few whimpers before unconsciously letting go of her. The Queen landed in the water but managed to find her feet before she could fall in completely, managing (to her utmost relief) only to get wet up to her mid thighs.

She glared daggers at her husband and indicated to her wet dress, "Are you happy now?" she cried sarcastically, eyebrows raised and face stony.

"Not quite," Jason said with a sly grin.

Ariadne gasped as a torrent of icy water hit her in the face.

"Right! That's it!" she spluttered and proceeded to splash Jason back.

Jason coughed as the salty water stung his eyes. He rubbed them for a moment and once he brought his hands away from his face Ariadne's insides clenched. There was a wicked glint in his eyes and she suddenly had the thought that she had just (rather unwittingly) given him the wrong idea.

"No, no, no," she mumbled as she started to run towards the shore. Well, _run_ was probably the wrong word to use. She was still wearing her ankle length dress and shift, which were currently fusing her legs together, and in past her knees deep making it unbelievably hard to move.

It seemed Jason didn't have that problem and it occurred to her that this was probably not going to end well.

"Jason!" She screamed as she felt a hand land on her hip. She managed to pull away only for it to be replaced by a hand on either side of her waist. Suddenly strong hands were pulling her back towards him and she was swung around in a circle, feet skimming the water.

"Jason stop!" She shouted, but couldn't quite stop the laugh from edging into her voice.

He took that as permission to carry on and she inwardly cursed herself for it.

He lowered her to the ground- though still keeping a firm grip around her waist- and flashed his wife a wicked grin before holding her over his shoulder in a fireman's lift.

Ariadne's insides started to clench.

"Jason don't you dare!" She said in a voice low with warning. "Jason... Jason!"

She felt his chest rumble as he laughed and she began to bang her fists against his back, where she was now hanging powerlessly.

"Ready?" He asked loudly and Ariadne could hear Analise laugh in the distance.

"Jason I will kill you."

And then she was falling and the next thing she knew there was water in her eyes and the taste of salt in her mouth.

She emerged from the water with a sputtered gasp, scraping away the hair which was now plastered over her eyes, coughing and shivering as she did so. She took another sharp intake of breath and and started to pant, "Ahhhhhhhh... c... c... cold."

She looked across to Jason who was similarly choking up freezing sea water. "You... will... p... pay... for... tha... that," she stuttered, her teeth chattering from the cold. "I... will... m... ma... make... sur... sure... of... i... i... it."

s§s§s§s§s§s§s§s§s§s§s§s§s§s§s

"I think we've worn them both out."

Prompted by his words Ariadne looked to Sara, fast asleep in her arms, and then to Analise- also asleep but slumped against her father's back as he carried her down the empty streets. "Awww bless her, she looks exhausted," Ariadne mumbled, gazing fondly at her eldest daughter.

Jason followed her gaze and twisted his head to look over his shoulder at Analise. "At least they will both sleep well tonight... I can't imagine we will be interrupted."

"Oh?" Ariadne asked with a coy smile. "I suppose not. Why, did you have something in mind?"

"Maybe, it would seem a mistake to waste this opportunity. Especially seeing as you are feeling better."

"Oh I am," Ariadne said quickly and then seemed surprised at her instant reply and a pink tinge started to grow on her cheeks.

Jason smirked slightly at her reaction. "Good because I thought I could... well perhaps not, after all I only said _maybe_..."

Ariadne stared at him for a long moment, trying to work out the expression on his face. "Why does it feel like you are plotting something?" She waited for an answer but Jason simply shrugged his shoulders and tried to suppress his smile.

"Tell me!" Ariadne demanded cheekily, bumping her hip into his.

"No, I won't let you ruin this surprise as well."

"Then maybe you should do what you suggested earlier."

"What?"

"Blindfold me," Ariadne mouthed, and if Jason had not been looking at her he would not have had any idea of what she had said.

But he _was _looking and he noticed the glint in her eyes as she gave him a steady gaze; quickly he felt his throat begin to tighten.

Then she broke her gaze and fell into a carefree laugh. It took him a moment to realise she was teasing him.

"Maybe I will," he teased back, his voice sounding more constricted than he would have liked.

She threw him a quick look which told him that she knew exactly what her suggestion was doing to him and he coughed and set about readjusting Analise on his back.

"Thank you," Ariadne said after a while, her gaze fixed on Jason.

"What for?" He asked.

She gave him a 'you know what for' look but answered him nonetheless. "For today. I know at first you were unsure of me coming, but I needed this and I have had a truly wonderful day." She stopped as if finishing and then seemed to remember something else and added, "Especially for not insisting that I return to the palace after becoming so tired earlier. I am very grateful for that."

"Well you're determination never ceases to amaze me. I couldn't make you go back, not whilst knowing how much this meant to you."

"Will you go as far as to agree that I am well enough to spend more days out of the palace." She smiled and Jason knew that she wanted to appear like she was asking for his permission but would do as she pleased regardless.

"I suppose so. You have definitely proven yourself today; I am afraid you are far more resilient than I gave you credit for. I'm sorry for underestimating you."

Ariadne took a moment to gauge his expression before speaking. "Then maybe it is time to write to Pasiphae and set a date for the meeting."

Jason nodded slowly. "I believe we both have letters to write when we return to the palace."

"I do not know if I am quite ready to speak with Therus just yet." She exhaled softly. "Being so close to death has put things into perspective and I know in my heart I want to see him, but I don't feel ready. Not yet."

"Alright, but it was you who convinced me to meet with Pasiphae so don't forget your own advice." Jason tried to prise a smile from her but her face remained pensive. "If you want me to help you write it I will gladly do that for you. I will help in any way I can."

Ariadne smiled sadly and looked down at the sleeping baby in her arms. "Let me think about it," she muttered.

Jason nodded and they continued to walk down the empty street, making idle conversation about anything _but_ their dysfunctional extended family.

As they turned the corner they saw a figure stood by the fountain directly in front of them, luckily with their back facing the little group.

Perhaps it was because it was dark and the streets were deserted but they certainly hadn't expected to happen upon anyone on their way back: especially this far from the palace.

If they had maybe they would have made more of an effort to conceal themselves in the shadows or keep their voices low; but as it was they hadn't and were now stood, still dripping, in the middle of the street with nowhere to hide.

Ariadne inwardly cringed at the rumours that would be spread if it was to be said that they were seen wandering the streets in this state.

It would be highly inappropriate for a King and Queen to be seen in the lower city after dark, without guards or an escort of any sort, especially in such a bedraggled state with soaking clothes and their jewels stuffed into pockets. And yet here they were, all sense of propriety completely forgotten.

Ariadne almost laughed at the thought of what her father would say if he could see her now. His face would be a picture, all fury and incomprehension.

Sensing that there was a presence behind them self the figure started to turn.

Jason's mind whirled, trying desperately to think of an excuse which could possibly _begin_ to explain this situation.

It hadn't rained (although it never really rained in Atlantis) so how else could he explain the trail of watery footprints behind them and the fact that their clothes were dripping wet.

Because of the person's hood obscuring their face (and the dark night) it was difficult to distinguish their face. Then hands reached up to lower the hood and Jason's heart clenched in his chest.

The face is older: lined and gaunt. But those eyes are the same as ever. Burning with an intensity which hasn't been dimmed by age.

He would recognise those eyes anywhere.

Eyes that once filled him with dread and hatred and now... he didn't quite know.

Disorientation? Maybe.

The person parted their lips slightly, made to speak but then thought better of it and instead said nothing.

Pasiphae.

"What are you doing here! You can't be here!" Jason ground out, his voice low and dangerous.

"I had to... I had no choice."

"You are banished!" Ariadne added, holding Sara closer to her chest. "Your return is on pain of death."

Pasiphae eyes were now trained on the bundle in Ariadne's arms, her head quirked slightly to the side as she tried to get a glimpse of the child.

Noticing this, Ariadne gave her a glare and pulled the blanket further over Sara's head, shielding her baby.

"I was informed that you had received my letter, yet I received no reply in return. I had to come."

"No you didn't." Jason bellowed and the noise woke Analise who was hidden from view, still lying against her father's back.

Pasiphae watched the little hands twitch around Jason's neck, her eyes creased with a look of yearning which seemed so misplaced on her face.

It was almost possible to feel pity for this woman, stripped of her fine jewels and embroidered clothes.

She didn't look right in this drab, brown cloak and threadbare dress. It was so bizarre.

"I needed to see you. Them. I _needed_ to, you have to understand that."

Ariadne huffed and sharply turned around and rushed into the shadows, disappearing around the corner of the nearest building.

"Jason, please," Pasiphae implore, reaching one hand out and taking a step towards him.

"I can't do this. I can't, it's too much. Ariadne can't cope with this right now."

"So? I did not come to see her... I came to see _you_."

Jason glared at her. "You should have waited," he ground out through a clenched jaw before hurrying in the direction of his wife.

And Pasiphae was left standing there... alone.

With only the image of her son's look of despise burned onto her eyelids to accompany her.

* * *

**And that's it guys. Thank-you to everyone who has read this story to the end, I really hope you liked it and I want you to know how much I appreciate all your support. If you've got a spare moment leave a review and let me know what you think.**

**Much love and enjoy the last episodes of Atlantis x**


End file.
